Dangan RonpaZero: The White Rabbit and The Mad Hatter
by Zakuro Wolf
Summary: Shira Hotaru is a famous serial killer known as the alias of the White Rabbit. And after years of killing she gets discovered by Junko Enoshima and is forced to go to Hope's Peak Academy. She meets Yasuke Matsuda, who is the first person to discover her identity. Rated T for blood and gore in chapter 11
1. Prologue: Those Who Waste

Hey! It's been awhile! So... This is based off an RP I did with ReneeDenim and I turned it into a couple of chapters for her birthday. But I requested this to be uploaded on Fanfiction and she said yes! :D Also I have lost a lot of inspiration for my other fanfictions so sorry I haven't been updating a lot. Also the lead OC in this story, Ms. Shira Hotaru, belongs to Renee!

u/4397841/ReneeDenim

* * *

_Prologue_

_Those Who Waste_

"Human life is fragile….. It's amazing how it can be taken away so easily."

Blood dribbled down from the knife tip and fell to the floor and landed with a _splat. _A puddle of the dark red substance formed under the body on the tarp. The girl lowered the knife, letting more of the blood fall onto the tarp.

"Don't forget to take my name down to Hell," She scoffed at the corpse, glaring at it. "And if you've forgotten it already, it's the White Rabbit.

That person deserved to die. They deserved their punishment.

Their face was so mutilated it was almost impossible to tell who it was. It had been a very messy job. Blood was on her clothes, but she could get them out if she hurried. She removed the mask and shook her silver hair out.

"Wow! THAT was impressive!" A person's voice called out.

In bewilderment, the girl whipped around to find another girl walking towards her, not even minding her combat boots getting dirty when she stepped onto the tarp and into the pool of blood.

She had bright blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair that poofed out in fluffy puffs at the left and right sides of her head with hair pins, a bow and a bunny. She had an embarrassingly large bust size and a very short skirt that revealed long, slender legs. She smirked and crossed her arms, happy that she found 'the White Rabbit'.

"Who are you….?!" The White Rabbit said, panicked that someone found her cover.

"I am…" She started and with a dramatic pose, "ENOSHIMA JUNKO-CHAN! She laughed maniacally and turned to the White Rabbit. "I already know who you are, White Rabbit…. Or should I say Shira Hotaru?"  
The White Rabbit, or Shira Hotaru, stepped back in shock. _How did she find me out?!_

"Don't be so alarmed. You're secret is safe with me…. _For now._" Junko smirked triumphantly.

"H-how did you know….?" Shira stepped back subconsciously, and gripped her decorated kitchen knife tightly. If this girl knew who she was, that could mean a death sentence.

"What you _should_ be asking is not 'how I found you out', but more like 'what I'm going to do now that I _know'_."

Shira glared at her with her sharp blue eyes. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I just need you to do a couple of jobs for me." She handed her a file. The murderer opened it; revealing a list of and instructions names, plane tickets, an ElectroiD, a plane ticket to Japan, and a letter from Hope's peak Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world.

When Shira looked up and opened her mouth to say something, Junko Enoshima was already gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter One-White Rabbit

_Down the Rabbit Hole_

Crystal slammed her hands down on the library table, practically making everything on the table jump at least a centimeter.

"How could a super model blow your cover?!"

Junko Enoshima was indeed a super model. I researched it. Not only that, she was THE super model. Aka, the Super Duper High school Super Model.

I sighed. "I know, I've gotten sloppy. It makes me a little embarrassed."

Her highlighted neck length hair brushed in my face as Crystal jerked forward. "You know what you have to do, right?"

I frowned. "Enlighten me. If I knew what I had to do, I would've done it."

Crystal gave a sweet smile, and over exaggerated her motions as she dramatically spread her arms apart as if she was the ringmaster in a circus. "Easy! You strap a bomb to her neck and see how long it takes for her to get it off only to have it blow her pretty little head off!"

Wade rolled his eyes. "No, that's **way** too messy. I say strangle her with piano wire or griotte wire. I guaranteed Crystal has one of those fancy little assassin bracelets she got off of a kill you can use."

Okay. If you hadn't noticed, my friends are freakin' bananas.

Crystal Lovelace is the terrorist the Crimson Angel. Despite her adorable name and cute, child like features and voice, she has a tendency to strangle people and mail pipe bombs via Fed-Ex.

Anyway, Crystal came to my school in attempts in meeting a real life serial killer.

How we met, I caught her trying to snipe **my **target. And after a cat fight that involved several cuts and broken fingers (on her, not me) we became… friends?

We have the same goals… but friends? I have no freaking idea.

Wade Erasmus on the other hand, is a certifiable thief, the Dark Stalker. This guy... he somehow managed to steal super computers off of NASA, over three million dollars in diamonds, and he did it all by using a library computer.

Don't believe me? I was there when he did it.

Anyway, of course he didn't do it alone. He works with two other people I've never even met. But he is a super genius, and I usually steal the answers off of his math homework.

Anyway, I guess they are my friends? We've "hung out" for about three years, and they are the only people I ever talk to.

And if you didn't get the jest, I'm a serial killer. The White Rabbit, the person who has killed over sixty three people in the matter of six years and has never been caught or suspected once.

Until now.

"I guess I **could **lend you one." Crystal said. "But I don't think you'll know how to use it. You might accidentally strangle yourself."

I frowned at her. "I work with knives, not wire."

Crystal puffed out her cheeks. "Then do what you normally do."

"To my knowledge, Junko Enoshima hasn't **done** anything that breaks the law. It goes against my code to kill people who haven't done anything." I retorted flatly.

"You and your vow…" Wade looked up at the glass dome in the library. "Well, I don't have such a code. So just give me a name and face, and I will permanently humiliate her on the internet."

"That's not fun!" Crystal whined. "Why can't we just strap a bomb on her?"

I sighed. "I don't think we can do that safely."

They both sighed in disappointment.

Crystal slightly smiled. "Well, if you need me, you know my email."

Wade nodded. "The least we can do is give you one last day out in London. I'll drive."

Crystal bit the inside of her cheek. "Well duh, you're the only one that can drive a car."

†††

"Hotaru-san, you can come in." I heard a voice, and I limped into class 77.

It was loud, noisy, and everyone in class 77 did whatever they wanted without caring what others thought. I glanced around the room and spotted out a few individuals. A boy with dark brown hair making orders to some other classmates (something about the Student Council), a tall and dark man with snake like features and big hands, another male student who looked like he was in elementary school and was eating sweets, a girl with platinum blonde hair in a red ribbon, and a person I couldn't tell who looked like because they had a manga magazine in front of their face.

The teacher stood in front of the class. "Class, this is Shira Hotaru, she is the Super Duper High School Forensic." I simply bowed and looked around the room.

_I'm pretty sure I look like a ghost._ I thought. I look like someone straight from a manga. I have silver waist long hair, dark blue eyes, a pale complexion, and I have a scar over my right eye. I also walk with a limp.

Most of the class clapped, which is some sort of tradition in Japan when a new student transfers. Others just kept doing what they were doing.

"Hotaru-san, you can sit in front of Alcott-san." The teacher gestured to the girl with the red ribbon. She slightly looked up from her book to acknowledge me with a bow of her head and continued to read her book.

But, you see, there was someone sitting in front of me. They were reading a manga magazine; I looked over to realize it was Deathnote.

"Light… you're such a bastard." I heard him mumble. So I responded.

"Yeah, it makes you wonder why a girl like Misa could fall for such an ass and his bullshit plan."

"Interesting." He said, his head slightly moved up. "Aren't you from London? I'm surprised you even know what manga is."

I smirked. "It isn't like the movies; there isn't a lot to do there."

"Then where's your British accent? You were probably born there right?"

I manipulated my voice into a British accent. "Yes I do have one but I can drop it whenever I feel like it because it gets so boring talking like a Brit all the time."

He turned to look at me. And my heart skipped a beat.

The boy was as pale as me, maybe even paler. His face was well structured; he had a straight nose and soft looking lips. His eyes were silver, but there was a hint of crystal clear blue in them. He also had long eyelashes, shoulder length jet black, silky hair, and long, delicate fingers.

In other words, he was sexy.

He looked his crystal eyes at the clock at the front of the room. "Hmm, class is going to start in a couple of minutes."

He closed his manga magazine with a _smack _and brushed his jet black hair out of his eyes. He got up to his full height, which was the same as mine, 5'8. He was wearing a white button up shirt that was lazily unbuttoned at the top, revealing a good portion of his chest. He had a tie on that was black with red writing that was loosened slightly. The left sleeve of his shirt was rolled up and the left part of his shirt was tucked into his pants, which were brown jeans tightened with a belt.

Although, I wasn't expecting him to be wearing bathroom slippers. But besides that, he wore a long, white lab coat, and when he moved it seemed like the inside of it shined slightly. Or I could just be hallucinating because he was pretty damn sexy.

Why do I keep calling him sexy? I don't know…

"I'll see you later, I guess." He said, looking in my direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, not wanting him to leave because hey, I didn't even know his name.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds. "Curious aren't you? Well, you're going to have to figure that out yourself, Shira Hotaru-san."

I frowned at him, probably because he had such a cold attitude. I really didn't care, but I just didn't want him to leave.

_Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?! I still don't even know his name!_

I tried to ask him as nonchalantly as I could, "Before you leave, could you at least tell me your name?"

He turned away from me with a dramatic flourish of his lab coat. Actually, to be honest I couldn't tell if it was dramatic or not, it just felt that way.

"I really don't have the time to tell you. I have a very busy schedule."

I looked at him. He had piqued my curiosity. "But apparently you have enough time to tell me that you don't have the time to tell me your name."

He crossed his arms. "Exactly my point."

I stifled a laugh. "Fine then, I'm just going to have to ask someone for your name."

I turned around in my seat and tapped the girl who was reading lightly on the hand.

She looked up with saturated blue eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"Excuse me; could you give me the name of Mystery Man over there?" I gestured to the person wearing the lab coat, who was already opening the door to leave.

She looked over to the boy in confusion. "Um... You didn't bother telling her your name?"

He looked over to us. "No, I'm busy." And he closed the door behind him.

The girl looked at me shyly. "He's the Super Duper High School Neurologist. His lab is at the end of the hall on the third floor of the biology building."

"You can't tell me his name either?" I asked.

"Forgive me…" She said, adjusting her red framed glasses. "But I believe that he needs to formally introduce himself and it would be imprudent if I told you his name without permission…"

"I see…" I turned around in my seat so I was facing the front. Two minutes before class began, there was a knock at the door, and a boy at least 5'3 walked in. Several of the girls looked at him, you could hear giggling and whispering.

He had light brown spiky hair and was slightly pale. He wore a grey-green hoodie with red trim for the sleeves and zipper, but that was covered up by a black blazer with a Hope's Peak Academy pin on the left side. He had black jeans, red converses, and he had milky grayish brownish green eyes.

He wasn't the type of guy I was into, but a bunch of girls probably would kill to spend time with a guy that looks like a teddy bear.

"Um… Hotaru-san?" He asked, looking around the room. His voice sounded kind of feminine, but still sounded like a guy at the same time.

"That would be me." I called out flatly. He walked over quickly to my seat.

"Hello, Hotaru-san." He said, looking at me with kind eyes. He slightly smiled. "My name is Makoto Naegi, and I'm here to escort you to your lab."


	3. Chapter 2: Deck of Cards

Chapter Two-White Rabbit

_Deck of Cards_

Hope's Peak Academy's campus is shaped like a large diamond. It's divided into four quarters - East, West, South, and North, each the size of a full-scale regular high-school. The East quarter - through which I walked now with Makoto - was the heart of the academy, where the buildings and facilities used by the main school are located. Many of its buildings were still under construction, but there were also several magnificent, envy-inducing research buildings for various fields much like where we were headed, the biology building. In addition, this quarter is also home to the staff building, which students are forbidden to enter.

Then there's the west quarter. The buildings and facilities for the preparatory school are located there. The preparatory school apparently is the Hope's Peak Academy for average people. All you have to do to get in is to sign an application form.

The south quarter is where Hope's Peak Academy's student dormitories are. In addition, there is a convenience store, a bookstore, and various other shops where necessary supplies can be bought. By the way, it seems only students belonging to the main school are allowed to live in the dorms, and that it's a special perk that doesn't even cost money.

Then there's the north quarter, which is where the old school building is. I believe that that was the original Hope's Peak Academy, but to be honest I didn't know much about it.

Finally, at the very center of the campus, surrounded by the four quarters, is the "central plaza" - a large park-like space overgrown with trees. It's often used as a relaxation area for the students, but entry is forbidden between ten at night and seven in the morning.

The biology building was easy to find. It was square shaped and it was light green. Makoto took me through the lobby and showed me where the stairs were. It was kind of weird that there wasn't an elevator.

We climbed up three flights of stairs to the third floor and we went down the hallway until we found the door with a sign that said **"Forensic Lab".**

Makoto pulled out the keys and handed them to me. "This lab is usually unlocked, so be sure to lock up every night. Also there are no bodies in the compartments." He opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked.

It was a very high tech forensic lab. The tables, shelves, walls, and floor were a white cream color. There were cabinets with chemicals, body compartments, and tables to examine the bodies. There was also a desk with a swivel chair, and there was an outlet nearby just in case you needed to use a laptop.

"By the way, Naegi," I looked over at the small boy. "What's your talent? I don't think you told me it."

"My talent?" He sighed, "I'm the Super Duper High School Luckster."

"Luckster?" I was kind of confused.

"You see," Makoto explained, "Every year Hope's Peak Academy holds a country wide lottery. They choose a name from a pool of average students and they let that person attend here with the title, 'Super Duper High School Luckster'."

"I see, so there are more lucksters, right?"

He nodded. "The only one I know personally is Nagito Komaeda, but that's about it. Anyway Hotaru-san, it was nice meeting you!" He smiled, and left me alone in the lab.

I put my bag on the desk, and sat in my swivel chair. I pulled out my flip phone (they are a lot cheaper than touch screens) to see if I had gotten any texts.

None.

I sighed and put it back in my pocket. But then I noticed something.

There was a box. No, not a cardboard box, a wooden box, like the kind artists put their paints and paintbrushes in and it had a handle at the top so you could carry it around. I walked over to the box which was sitting on a counter. I opened the latch to the box and it was one of the kinds that when you open it the shelves move so you can store more stuff in it.

This box was full of scalpels. Carefully, I picked one of them up. They looked sharp. I put it back and closed the box, but then I noticed right next to the box there was an ElectroiD.

ElectroiDs were kind of like regular IDs, but were hybrid with the most recent IPhone. They each belonged to a specific person, and had the ability to look at a map, see report cards, the list goes on.

I closed the box and was about to turn on the ElectroiD when the door to my lab opened. Without thinking, I put the ElectroiD in my pocket.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say, and another guy walked in. He was 5'10, and had more color in his skin then I ever would. He had short, spiky brown hair, a short sleeved white button up with a green tie, jeans, and sneakers. His eyes were a yellow-green, but when he moved, there were flashes of red.

It's not like there were hints of red in his eyes, they literally just changed from green to red in a split second, but then went back to green.

He look over at me, "I see, so you're the new forensic. Nice to meet you, my name is Hajime Hinata. I'm from the prep school."

"I'm Shira Hotaru… Do you need something?" I asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a wooden artist's box and an ElectroiD."

I gestured towards the box. "I believe this is what you were talking about."

Hinata sighed in relief. "That's good; all I have to do is find his stupid ElectroiD. I swear he leaves it everywhere. Last week he left it in the fridge!"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked Hinata.

He rolled his eyes. "The Neurologist. I think you've met him before."

I immediately knew who he was talking about. The boy who sat in front of me with the manga, sharp tongue, and a "busy schedule".

"Yeah I know him. He didn't tell me his name." I scoffed. "Would you tell me it?"

Hinata laughed a bit. "As my friend says, he needs to introduce himself. I'm not doing that for him, no offense."

I smirked. "I kind of understand the concept."

"Well, I'll see you late Hotaru-san." Hinata left the lab with the box.

I pulled out the ElectroiD from my pocket. _So this is probably his. _I turned it on, and a name flashed on the screen. I smiled slightly. _Such a strange name, it contradicts itself._

Well, I might as well return it to him.

After all, he still needs to introduce himself to me.

†††

At the end of the biology third floor hallway was the Neurology lab. The double doors with windows covered with blinds reminded me of those hospital TV shows. The sign said in bold letters **"Neurology Lab"**.

"Hello?" I called out, opening one of the unlocked doors.

But all of a sudden, something flew past my ear, making a wind cutting sound.

"What the-?!" I turned around and saw a scalpel embedded in the wall, still vibrating from the impact. I looked to where it came from.

The Neurology lab was clean, and looked similar to my lab, minus the tables and body compartments. Cabinets full of chemicals, file cabinets, shelves of books about neurology and psychology, and a desk with shelves built into it with small neat stacks of paper with pencils and pens scattered about it. It also had a laptop on top of it. There was a manga magazine on the desk as well. There was a closet and in the corner was a trolley with complicated looking machines on top of it.

In the middle of the room a hospital bed nailed to the floor with multiple monitors in the ceiling for X-rays… I think. On top of the hospital bed was, guess who, Mr. Mystery Man.

Aka, the neurologist.

Aka the guy who sits in front of me.

Yes… the sexy one…

Oh my god…

He was reading the manga magazine he had earlier today. He was reading it very intently, but it seemed like he knew I was in the same room he was.

"Hotaru, right?" He asked, very focused on the manga.

"Yeah. You left something in my lab." I said.

He took his eyes off of his manga, and looked at my outstretched hand. He closed the manga, put on the hospital bed, and leveraged the cushions to jump off. He walked briskly to get his ElectroiD and stopped arms length away from me. He looked at me with curiosity as my heart felt like it was going to explode.

"By the way," I said, looking into his light blue eyes. "You never formally introduced yourself to me, neurologist."

He blinked, "You already know my talent, so I'll tell you my name. My name is Yasuke Matsuda."

Yasuke which means 'assistance' and Matsuda which means 'sharp'.

Very clashing words, but they both suited him, somehow.

"Also," I started again, but then I smirked an evil smile. "It's impolite to throw knives at people."

He slightly smirked a crooked smile, the kind that just shows that person doesn't smile a lot. "Alright then, next time I won't try to throw a knife at you. But yet again, you never know who's a suspicious person or not. Next time, knock please."

I nodded. "Sure thing."

After that, I headed back to my lab.

I seriously need to kick myself.

One, for getting caught by a stupid super model.

Two, for calling someone sexy before I even knew his name.


	4. Chapter 3: The Wonderland Killings

Chapter Three-White Rabbit

_The Wonderland Killings_

If you didn't get the jest, I'm a forensic. My old guardian was a forensic and he taught me his ways before his very tragic demise. So, at the age of fifteen, I worked as a forensic in Scotland Yard. Which is an odd job for a girl my age, if you ask anyone else.

But in reality, I wasn't Super Duper High School worthy to be the Super Duper High School Forensic. Maybe that stupid super model forged some documents or whatever to get me in here.

The morning after I got to Hope's Peak, there was a letter underneath my door.

_Mess with the autopsy reports for the Wonderland Killing bodies._

It doesn't take a super genius to know what she was talking about.

The "Wonderland Killings" are a series of killings that have targeted people who were mainly named "Alice". Or, Arisu, which is the Japanese pronunciation for the name, yet again it could be all coincidence. They were all shot in the head, and then their bodies were put up against a wall with a disturbing message like, "They will never wake up from their dream in Wonderland".

And all of these killings were done by a notorious serial killer, the Mad Hatter. I found it completely ironic that they kind of shared a theme with my alias.

Crystal and Wade were the ones who sent me the article when I first arrived in Japan.

And I was completely interested. I had no idea who the person was, but I wanted to find them. In my eyes, the Hatter was a worthy opponent.

After I got that weird letter from Junko, Makoto Naegi came to visit me.

"There's something I want to show you." He said with his warm smile, and he showed me to the Investigation building. It was bustling with Super Duper High Schoolers with investigation talents. There were rooms where someone could take on a case, and bulletin boards with most wanted pictures and prices for bounty hunters, police officers, detectives, and more.

There were multiple tables to discuss clues and leads, and sitting at one of the tables was Matsuda and a girl I didn't know. She was shorter than me, at least 5'5, and she was paler than Matsuda. She had light purple eyes and silver violet hair that went down to her waist. Behind her ear was a single small braid tied with a dark purple ribbon. She wore a dark purple jacket, a white button up with a burnt orange tie, a dark purple pleated skirt, and purple boots that went to her knees. She also had black-purple gloves on her hand.

In short, she wore a lot of purple.

"Who is she?" I asked Makoto as we both made our way to their table.

"That's the Super Duper High School Detective." He told me and we got close enough to hear their conversation.

"So," Matsuda said, looking at a case file in his hand, "You want me to help you on the Wonderland Killings case?"

She nodded her head. "This killer has been running around for a long time, and I think we should get to the bottom of this. After all, one of the victims went to this school."

Matsuda sighed. "Let me look at it first."

He took the documents from the file and read over them. "Shot? That's interesting; don't you think it would've made a sound?"

The girl sighed. "I was thinking the same thing."

Then they both noticed us, and turned in our direction.

"Hotaru, Naegi," Matsuda looked at us both, "Looks like you're showing the forensic around, luckster."

The girl looked at me. "So, this is the new forensic, Shira Hotaru-san, correct?"

I nodded at her, "Yup, that's me."

"My name is Kyouko Kirigiri." She said her voice cold and a void of emotion.

I looked down at the file they were looking at. "The Wonderland Killings, right?"

Kirigiri nodded. "I'm trying to convince Yasuke Matsuda to help me."

Matsuda crossed his arms and frowned. "Fine, you don't have to ask again. I'll help you."

I was slightly confused. "Why ask a neurologist to help you?"

Makoto answered for me. "Kirigiri-san and Matsuda-kun work better together than any of the other investigation talents. Also, Matsuda-kun is really good at interrogating."

Matsuda looked over at the luckster. "Wow, you have a good memory. When can I open up your brain and see what makes you tick?"

Makoto shot a dark glare at him; I swear his eyes flashed a golden color. "Never" He said sharply, "You're never going to open up my brain."

The room got slightly colder. Kirigiri spoke up, "Hey, Naegi, how about we leave?"

Makoto replied, "Sure."

Kirigiri picked up the case file. "I'll text you later Matsuda."

After those two left, I turned to the neurologist. "Makoto seemed pretty pissed, why do you want to open up his head?"

I saw him falling out of a fifth story building window, but then he got up and said he was perfectly fine. And he once said he got in a car crash but was completely fine." Matsuda brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Makoto Naegi is very interesting. I really want to see what his brain is like, considering he claims he's normal when he obviously isn't."

"I see," I mumbled, but then changed the subject, "You know, if you need help on this Wonderland Killings case, I'd be happy to help."

He looked up at me in surprise. "Really? I'll tell Kirigiri about that, she'd be thrilled to have your help."

I thought about that girl. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person to ask for help."

Matsuda sighed. "She's just mad at her dad, who is the principle. Jin Kirigiri refuses to let her do her own investigations, so she's trying to prove to him that she can take care of herself."

I thought about something. "If I'm going to help you, don't I need your phone number?"

Matsuda looked at me for a second. "Why not? It would be easier to contact each other. I'll send you a text message for Kirigiri's number as well."

He pulled out his own phone, and we exchanged numbers.

Matsuda looked at the clock on his phone. "You're going to be late for class if you don't hurry."

I frowned at him, "Says the guy who ditched class yesterday."

"I have a lead in my research, so they are cutting me some slack." He told me. He pulled out a scalpel from his lab coat and twirled it around with his fingers. That would explain why the inside of his coat shined a bit, it was lined with knives.

"I'll see you later, Hotaru." Matsuda said, getting up from his chair.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Just call me Shira. Only my bosses at Scotland Yard call me by my last name."

"Alright, Shira." He said, and he left without another word.


	5. Chapter 4: Mad Tea Party

Chapter Four-March Hare

_Mad Tea Party_

Nagito Komaeda sat awkwardly next to his friend Rosalie Alcott. They were sitting together _with no one else next to them._ They sat at a round table in the corner of the room with four chairs pulled up. The one facing the kitchen on the right was occupied by Nagito, the one facing the kitchen on the left was occupied by Rosalie, and the other two were across from them, empty.

They were for two people. Yasuke Matsuda and Hajime Hinata. Matsuda joined them when he wasn't busy on a neurologist job, so mostly Hinata was present. But Nagito could already come up with a reason why Hinata-kun wasn't there.

Hajime Hinata, unlike everyone else, was from the prep school. Most of the students at Hope's Peak Academy didn't like prep school students. It was because everyone who attended Hope's Peak worked hard to get into the school while the Hope's peak Preparatory High school students just had to sign an admittance form.

Hinata was Matsuda's lab assistant, so his ElectroiD was edited so that Hinata could access most of Hope's Peak Academy rooms, including the cafeteria.

"Do you…. Think he didn't come back because of… them?" Rosalie asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Rosalie was a timid girl, at least 5'6 and wore the standard Hope's Peak Academy uniform. She had long, platinum blonde hair and dark, saturated blue eyes behind thin, red framed glasses. She wore her hair back in a red ribbon.

"Maybe…." Nagito answered back, looking down at his hands. Nagito was a tall, thin boy at least 5'11. He had hair white as snow (but the tips had a bit of a red-earth color) that looked like he took a balloon and rubbed it over his head and his eyes were sensitive silver. He wore the boys' uniform of Hope's Peak, but wore a dark green jacket with the number '55' in red on the shoulder and brown zip up boots. He was so pale from a distance someone could mistake him for a porcelain doll.

"Those guys are really mean to Hinata-kun…" Nagito mumbled, slowly picking at his lunch.

"You really should eat. You may not feel hungry but you still shouldn't skip meals."

Nagito smiled. It was comforting that someone cared about his health.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Hajime Hinata quickly sat down in his chair with his own lunch tray.

"Hinata-kun!" Nagito immediately brightened up. Hinata was his best friend along with Rosalie.

Hinata looked disapprovingly down at Nagito's tray. "Are you skipping meals again?"

"I'm really not that hungry…." Nagito laughed a bit.

"You skipped breakfast." Rosalie said, trying her best to sound intimidating. She really wasn't. "You need to eat!"

Nagito looked at her with a flat expression that practically said, "Really? DO I _have_ to?"

"Yes you do!" She responded as if she could read his thoughts. Which she could, of course. She was the Super Duper High school Esper.

Nagito took one bite of a rice ball. Hinata sighed.

"Here" Hinata held a piece of his miso-flavored grilled rice balls. "I know for a fact you like my cooking better than your own."

Nagito smiled. "Ahh; thanks Hinata-kun! I like your cooking better cause it's made with love!"

Hinata frowned. "It's not made with love; I just make it so it doesn't taste like crap."

Rosalie laughed. "You have to be more careful Hinata-san, or else I might end up shipping you two!"  
Hinata's face immediately went red. "Alcott-san..! Me and Komaeda-kun aren't like that..!"

Rosalie went paler. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" She hung her head in shame.

Hinata smiled slightly. "I knew it was a joke, I just wasn't expecting it…."

"Hinata-kun, don't tease Rosalie-san!" Nagito happily bit into Hinata's food, but still had a slight bit of warning in his tone.

Rosalie was always apologizing, but not in a crazy Tsumiki way. It's more like she didn't want to be cut down.

"Well, at least your cooking is better than mine…. I make it so cute I don't want to eat it…" Her bento box was in the shape of Sailor Moon.

"You are good at it, Rosalie-san!" Nagito finished the rice ball, satisfied.

"By the way guys, I took so long for a reason." Hinata said, pulling out a container from his bag. He removed the top to reveal homemade mocchi. Two sakura flavored, one kusa flavored, and one ichigo flavored.

"You guys make me sick." Hinata remarked flatly. "I almost puked making the sakura ones.

"Um… Hinata-kun, how does grass ice cream taste better than flower ice cream?" Rosalie asked.

"Have you ever tasted a flower? They don't taste as good as they smell! I'm sorry! I just hate the taste of flowers."

"How does grass taste any better?" Nagito asked, biting into the mocchi.

"Dogs eat grass for a reason!" Hinata remarked bluntly.

"To throw up." Rosalie said quietly.

The silence was awkward for a second, but then the three of them laughed.

"But really, I guess the only normal flavor I made was Matsuda's." Hinata said, looking at the last mocchi in the box.

"Why strawberry?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know I told Matsuda to come up with a flavor of mocchi he'd actually eat and he said strawberry."

"Hmm, I think Matsuda-kun would die of starvation without you." Komaeda remarked, looking at Hinata's lunch tray trying to think of a way to steal more of his home cooking. _Quick Rosalie, distract him!_

Rosalie listened to Nagito's thoughts and turned to Hinata. "Have you met the new student? The forensic?"

"Yeah, I have. She's quite the interesting character. She's in your class isn't she- Komaeda, why are you trying to jack my food?!"

Rosalie panicked, "Please forgive me Nagito-san it didn't work!"

Hinata was about to scold Nagito for stealing his lunch, but then Nagito gave him the 'I'm-really-hungry-even-though-I-said-I-wasn't-before-Hinata-kun-and-I-haven't-eaten-since-dinner-last-night-and-your-cooking-taste-better-than-my-burnt-crap-so-please-let-me-eat-your-food' face. So Hinata surrendered his lunch to Nagito.

"You can have my food if you want Hinata-kun, but it isn't that good…" Rosalie offered.

"Sorry Rosalie, but you should eat your own food. I'm not really hungry anyway." Hinata told her.

"She's coming." Rosalie said, looking over at the door. Hinata and Nagito looked behind them to see a girl with silver hair and blue eyes walk in.

Shira Hotaru.

"She is a lot prettier than I thought." Rosalie remarked, staring at her as she got her lunch and sat by herself; several other Hope's Peak Academy students staring at her.

"Yeah, she is…." Hinata said quietly.

No one in that room would've suspected Shira Hotaru was a serial killer.

Around the time lunch was almost over, Hinata, Nagito and Rosalie were cleaning up their table when a group of people approached them.

The people from class 72.

"Hey, prep student! Don't you know you're not supposed to be here?" The Super Duper High school Jerk-face, or that's what Hinata liked to call him.

Rosalie tried to stand up for her friend. "He's not doing anything wrong!"

"Why don't you mind your own business, Esper?!" Jerk-face slightly shoved Rosalie, but that made her fall to the ground. She wasn't that strong physically.

Nagito's face darkened. Nobody, and Hinata means _nobody_ pushes Rosalie and doesn't walk away unscathed.

"You should leave, **now**." He said sharply, practically cutting the bullies to bits with his words.

Jerk-face laughed, "What're you gonna do? Hope that the ceiling caves in so you can run away like the cowards you are?"

Nagito gave them a smile that was oddly displaced and could only be described with one word. "No, I hope it just falls on **you**."

Insane.

"Is there a problem here?" said a voice laced with arrogance. "I mean, I saw some sixth graders who still have their lunch money. Why don't you go bother them?"

They all turned to the Super Duper High School serial killer forensic, Shira Hotaru. The second most terrifying person at Hope's Peak.

"Or why don't you rob a convenient store? I hear there's a _great_ future there." Her sharp, blue eyes were glowing with anticipation, like a wolf waiting for its prey.

"Are you trying to start something, lab rat?!" Jerk-face yelled. "I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"And I'll just follow you until after class and stab you to death in a forgotten classroom with a scalpel." Shira said, emotionlessly, or more like she was having fun, she wasn't joking per say. "I'd run away now. I'll count to three. Or can you count that high, because you seem extremely stupid to pick on Matsuda's lab assistants."

That struck a chord. Yasuke Matsuda was the first most terrifying person at Hope's Peak.

"M-Matsuda?! We're out!" The horde of bullies ran out, screamed when they got into the hallway and the thundering footsteps eventually faded.

* * *

"Speak of the devil." I said as Yasuke Matsuda entered the room.

"Those idiots screamed when they saw me. What's up with that, Shira? My intuition is telling me you have something to do with it." He brushed his jet-black hair out of his light blue eyes, and looked at me sharply with those soulful eyes. Just looking into them made me wanna fall for this guy.

Yet, I knew if I did I could be in trouble.

"They were trying to destroy your lab assistant." I told him, gesturing to Hinata, Nagito, and Rosalie. Rosalie Alcott was in my class as well.

"Oi, Hinata." Matsuda turned his eyes to his assistant who immediately froze up. "I told you use to punch them if they ever did that again. Are a pacifist or something? Those guys could kill you."

His sharp words were like knives.

"S-Sorry…. I kind of panicked." Hinata said, apparently even to his own lab assistant, Matsuda was terrifying.

"Hmph." Matsuda turned around, his lab coat sweeping behind him dramatically. "Don't let it happen again."

"W-Wait!" Rosalie called out. "Hinata-kun made you something."

"Yeah! He made you mocchi!" Nagito said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Matsuda started to walk away. "If anything, let Shira have it."

"Wait a minute!" I said, and chased him out into the hallway. He must have heard my footsteps, and waited for the cafeteria doors to shut.

"What do you mean this has happened before?" I asked him urgently. The way he said those guys could've killed Hinata had unnerved me.

He stood there for a moment, silent. Then with a dramatic turn, the coat sweeping behind him, Matsuda looked me in the eyes with his own. His right index finger was against his smirking lips, the universal sign for something secret.

"Your arrogance will be the end of you, Shira Hotaru."

I looked at him, stunned. But I just simply smirked back and said, "Your sharp tongue will be the end of you, Yasuke Matsuda."

He put his hand down. "Be careful not to get into other's people's business. If you mess with the wrong person…." His voice trailed off. He left without another word.

I stared after him until he was completely gone. A mysterious man with many secrets. I smiled to myself.

_Do I dare try to learn everything that I can about you, Matsuda?_


	6. Chapter 5: Mad as a Hatter

Wow, 2 chapters in a day! Anyway, I'm gonna be gone for a couple days so this is to make up for me being gone! And yeah... This is from the "Mad Hatter's" point of view. It's kinda fresh, considering the previous chapter, the March Hare's (Hinata, I just didn't write it down sadly) point of view was for most of the chapter and the last third was Shira again!

* * *

Chapter Five-Mad Hatter

_Mad As a Hatter_

_K__link! _The knife hit the target in the bull's eye. I pulled another small knife from the sheath strapped to my leg and threw it at the next target it over.

_Klink! _Another bull's eye. I looked at the two knives wedged into the targets, walked over, and pulled them out and out them back in the sheath, getting bored at throwing knives at un-moving targets.

_I'll sharpen them later._ I thought to myself, going back the few meters that were between the line for shooting arrows and the targets. Luckily for me, no one was around, so I could practice my aim for awhile.

It was at least midnight. _I should probably leave here around 3 o'clock in the morning._

Throwing knives simply at a non-moving target was boring.

"Well, luckily for you, I just got this thing fixed." I said out loud to no one in particular, rolling down my right sleeve to reveal my new weapon, an invention I was very proud of. It was a sheath that had at least five knives connected to it. That wasn't the best part. Each of the knives were connected to a at least a ten meter string of griotte wire, which is the best kind of wire an assassin can use. It can be sharpened so that with contact it breaks skin, or simple strangulation.

The griotte wire was connected in the handle, and most of it was contained in a tiny box.

I threw a knife at one of the targets. The griotte wire whizzed as it flew through the air and hit the target with a _klink!_ Still connected to the sheath, I threw another one a bit more to the right and higher over the first one. I then used my wrist (I was wearing black, leather gloves to protect my hands) to pull on one of the wires, and then it connected with the other wire and made a spider web like trap.

I smiled at my accomplishment, and stopped tugging at the wire. I then one by one retracted the knives, caught them, and then snapped them back into place in the sheath.

"Wow, big bro! You're getting better, despite already being amazing with your knife throwing!"

I sighed.

The bane of my existence, well one of them, had of course followed me, hid somewhere, and watched me.

Yuto Kamishiro, the Super Duper High School Spy.

"What are you doing here, Kamishiro?" I said sharply, turning around to look at him.

He was short, somewhere around 4'5. He had brown hair in a bowl hair cut, big brown eyes, puffy cheeks, child like features, and always had a pastry bag with him.

"I came here to tell you something big bro!" He said excitedly, taking out a cream puff and biting into it.

"What?! I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans!" I was irritated; I didn't get a lot of sleep.

"Something good, that's for sure! Maybe it could help you with your next target!"

That's the issue here.

He knows I'm an assassin.

The Mad Hatter to be exact. Once he followed me on a job and saw a little too much. I had to threaten him to not tell anyone.

But after that he became more and more interested in my job and started to follow me around when doing my little assassination jobs.

If you think I've killed eleven people, that's wrong. I've gone through multiple aliases to keep my identity a secret, the most recent being the Mad Hatter.

And yes. Kamishiro came up with it.

He has an obsession with the White Rabbit of White Chapel, so he suggested that I come up with a matching alias so we could bait them in and have me capture them so he could earn fame as the spy who found the White Rabbit.

"I think the White Rabbit of White Chapel has come to Japan!"

Damn it. It appeared that mediocre plan was starting to commence.

"Okay, what makes you think that?" I asked, curious to know why.

"Multiple plane tickets to travel from White Chapel, England to Tokyo, Japan were purchased."

"So, out of the ordinary number of plane tickets bought?"

Kamishiro nodded his head. "And a couple of them were under the suspicion of being the White Rabbit."

"And you're telling me this because I have a better chance at taking down a serial killer than you?" I asked, knowing where this was going.

"Yup! I know you could get them, big bro!" Kamishiro looked at me with a spark in his eyes.

I'm not gonna lie. In the last couple of assassinations, Kamishiro actually helped me by telling me their habits and how I could catch them off guard.

And he was expecting me to repay my debt _that way._

Killing or even **catching **an infamous serial killer that may or may not be insane was **not** on my bucket list.

"So, rabbits like carrots, right?" I asked blandly, trying to lift the situation of my shoulders. I owed it to Kamishiro for helping me get my targets and he would never let me live it down if I didn't do this for him.

Kamishiro looked at me with happiness. "Thanks big bro! And to help you, I'll spy on every suspect for a while, and see if they do anything!"

_You don't even know if they are here, let alone __**alive.**_ I thought grimly.

The White Rabbit of White Chapel supposedly died in an explosion three years ago. But as if to say, "Nice try, didn't quite catch me!" a year later another White Rabbit murder happened.

It was exactly like the first seven, a girl to say the least. Their head had been cut off, and the arms were posed to look like they were holding the head in their lap. On the walls were the words, "Off with their head" and there was a letter to the police, basically just telling them in a polite manner that they would never catch the White Rabbit.

And just five months ago, the White Rabbit took their toll on their ninth victim. Some said it was a copy cat, others said the White Rabbit never died. Another theory was that the White Rabbit was multiple people.

All in all, the police never caught them.

"I'll give you some tips, big bro! I have some theories!" Kamishiro sat on the bench in the dojo, and ate another pastry.

I decided to start picking up my mess while he told me. "The police think the White Rabbit is male because of how brutal the murders are, but I think they could be either male or female."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because a female is capable of killing a person in such a manner. You see, male killers usual are more brutal because they have more anger and rage inducing motives. But if a female had a brutal enough motive and was strong enough, they could probably do a murder like that. Also, aren't girls known for being cleaner than guys?"

"That is true," I said, giving thought to what Kamishiro said, "The crime scenes were oddly clean besides the blood message. If I had to guess, they killed the victim some other way the police didn't get or didn't release to the public, and then cut off their head as the circulation was stopping so there wouldn't be a mess. Also it hasn't been confirmed if the blood message was written with the victim's blood."

"They could have also killed the victim in a completely different location and moved the body somehow so there wouldn't be that much of a mess and it would be harder for the police." Kamishiro pointed out.

I got all the knives I used together and put it back in a different section of the sheath for a reminder I needed to sharpen them.

I looked at the clock. It had only been thirty minutes.

"Are you leaving so soon big bro?"

"Yeah, I need to be in full shape if I'm gonna hunt down this 'White Rabbit' for you." I told him, getting up to my full height, almost two feet taller than him.

"You know big bro; your name is really cool." He said out of the blue, catching me by surprise.

"Which one, the Mad Hatter or my actual name? You chose the Mad Hatter-"

"No, your real name is really cool." He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"It's not." I said flatly. "It's a burden I carry on myself, knowing that I'm the only one of my family left alive."

Kamishiro just smiled. "You have a lot of secrets, big brother."


	7. Chapter 6: 3 Years Past

Oh look! I'm back from vacation! Yay!

Also, this is from Rosalie's point of view XD I love her, that's why. Also I learned that Komaeda was diagnosed with Lyphoma and Dementia before he came to Hope's Peak, so I decided to put color in his hair (brown, so he could even look more like Makoto XD). Correct me if I'm wrong, okay?

* * *

Chapter Six-The White Queen

_3 Years Past_

Laura never liked going to parent/teacher meets. She found them languid and a waste of time.

If you're wondering who Laura is, she's my mother.

And if you couldn't tell by the way I address her, she hates me. Her full name is Laura Dunois. My mother detests me so much we have different last names. It even went so far that we acted like strangers in public. We even lived in different houses.  
She disliked children, which of course is an understatement. And she disliked me. But it wasn't too bad. I had a house maid where I lived. But I was always lonely.

But being a child wasn't the only limiting factor. I was born with weird powers. They call it ESP, or esper. I can read minds, use telekinesis; the list goes on and on. Having these powers were the only conclusion I could make up on why Laura hated me.

Of course after having an arms-length relationship with Laura, I never expected her to come to any sort of parent/teacher meet. Nobody ever talked to me either on those days, never even asking if I was lonely or not.  
Well, in middle school that was different.

The parent/teacher meet of my middle school first year was like every other parent/teacher meet in Japan. Parents stayed with their kids for a full school day. Except for me.

Laura Dunois was a singer. She was always busy. But even when she wasn't busy, she didn't need an excuse to say she wouldn't go.

I was sitting at my desk looking out the window, making origami. I am a good multitasker, so making origami with telekinesis and doing something else wasn't hard. I didn't even care if people freaked out, considering nobody talked to me anyway.

"Aren't you lonely?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice; which seemed way louder than it actually was, and accidentally crumpled the origami crane and dropped on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" I looked over but didn't see anyone until I realized the person knelt down and picked up the crane. When the person stood up I realized it was a boy.

"We better fix it." He said, and pulled up a nearby chair by my desk and sat in it. Then he slowly un-crumpled the crane and started to refold it. It didn't take him much time but he looked so focused I didn't want to disturb him. Finally he looked up and extended an open palm to reveal the newly folded crane.

"Ta-da! He's okay now!" I stared at the crane and back at the boy. He stared at me with big silver eyes. His hair was brown and it stood up in random places as if he rubbed his head with a balloon, but still well kempt. He smiled happily and put the crane on the desk.

"U-um….. Thanks…." I said awkwardly. Nobody talked to me so someone coming out of the blue to see if I was alright was a change.

He tilted his head. "Aren't you lonely?" He looked around the room and back at me. "Where's your parent?"

"Um…. She doesn't come to these kinds of things."

I then realized that he was without a parent as well. "Where are your parents?"

He stared at me with difficulty; as if he didn't know how to answer. He subconsciously put his hand on the back of his head.

"Well, they're up there." He gestured to the sky. I didn't want to ask if his parents were dead, so I asked him a different question.

"Are they astronauts?"

"I wish they were; then they could come home." He tilted towards the window and looked at the sky. It was obvious to where he was referring to.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

He smiled somehow. "You don't have to apologize, you didn't know."

And then something hit me. "Um… by the way…. My name is Rosalie Alcott."

"Rosalie?" He pronounced it, and then took a second to think about it. "Yup."

"U-umm…. What?"

"Rosalie. It definitely suits you!"

I looked at him, amazed that he could be so positive.

"My name is Nagito Komaeda, pleased to meet you!"

I wanted to cry. Probably because he seemed so lonely, and I thought I had it rough.

"Well, I guess you don't want to be bothered by me…" His tone in his voice changed and he stood up.

"W-wait!" He looked at me, his silver eyes confused. "You can stay if you want…."

"Okay!" Nagito replied happily and sat back down on the chair. He tilted his head the way a questioning dog would. "Since everyone is with their parents, why not hang out, Alcott-san?"

I have never had an honorific before, let alone one with great respect. "S-sure!"

† † † †

While all the other kids went outside and hung out with their parents, Nagito and I hung out under the bleachers.

"Do you sunburn easily?" I asked him, marveling at his porcelain like skin.

"No, I just get sick easily." Nagito answered, rolling up the sleeves on his oversized jacket. It looked like it could fit an adult, not a first year middle school student. It was green-grey and had the number '55' in red.

"Is '55' you're lucky number?"

He smiled, "No, every number is my lucky number, even thirteen, four, and nine."

I was confused. "Why?"

His answer involved rummaging around in his pockets until he found enough change to buy a soda, and us walking over to the vending machine.

"What do you want?" Nagito asked, turning towards me.

"You really don't have to do that…." I replied, still wondering what this had to do with his answer.

"How about peach?"

I gave in. "Sure."

He put the change in the slot and typed in the numbers for the peach soda. The soda dropped from its place in the machine and landed with a dull _thud._

"Wait for it." Nagito said, almost whispering, and like magic another soda fell.

I was flabbergasted. "H-how did you do that?!"

He smiled. "I bet my good luck that another soda would accidentally fall."

I realized his answer now. "You're really lucky?"

He nodded. "It's not really cool, but it comes in handy sometimes. Like in situations when you need another soda for your friend!"

So then we sat in the shade and drank our peach sodas and watched all the other kids have fun with the adults. After we were done I decided to show Nagito some of my esper abilities.

"Put your soda can right here." I told him, putting my own on a bench near the trash can. He did what I asked him and we both stepped back. I concentrated and with a _pink!_ The soda cans flew into the air as if they were shot and both landed in the trash can.

Nagito looked at me in awe. "How did you do that?! Are you lucky too?!" He asked excitedly.

"Y-you see…. I'm an esper!" I said, the first ever time I ever said something like that with pride.

"An esper….?" He took that in and burst out excitedly, "Wow! That's amazing!"

I smiled at his reaction. Nobody had ever called me amazing before.


	8. Chapter 7: The Vale of Blood and Tears

Chapter Seven-Mad Hatter

The Vale of Tears and Blood

Ring! Ring! The sound of my phone awoke me from my deep sleep. I slowly woke up and felt around my nightstand to find it. Tiredly, I found it, picked it up, and flipped it opened and held it to my face. The bright light made me squint.

The screen blinked, with a window saying that someone was calling me. I clicked the talk button and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone, still waking up.

"Sorry about calling you up so early in the morning, Mad Hatter." The voice on the other line said smoothly, obviously they were more awake than I was.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I sat up in my dorm room bed, not my lab operating table. I knew something was off, a bed is more cushiony than an operating table. I looked over at my alarm clock, it was 3 o'clock in the morning, just a couple hours before hand I had talked to Kamishiro. "It's a bit early to call me up, is it an emergency?"

The voice chuckled a bit. "You have excellent intuition, Hatter. You know that botanist, right? We think he witnessed your most recent job."

"What?!" I sat up straighter, more awake than I was a couple seconds ago. How did he watch me without me noticing it?!

"We're working on it. If Santa Shiki finds out your identity, your whole cover could be compromised. And if he did watch you, we want you to assassinate him."

If someone knows too much, the people I work for have no choice but to kill them. That's where I come in.

Every single Mad Hatter victim was a person who witnessed too much. It didn't mater, any big company that didn't want their secret out, they find any way to get to D.A. (the people I work for) and they usually seek out me, the Mad Hatter.

I risk life and limb to take another life, and I get paid for it. It's not a lot, but my job keeps me going. Despite how sick it sounds, assassination is like my hobby.

"Send me a complete file on him." I ordered sharply into the phone, getting up, and walking towards the window. On the other side of the glass was a pair of big, brown eyes. I glared at Kamishiro, then opened the window to let him in. He crawled in and hopped on my bed, took a pastry out, and bit into it. As best as I could, I used sign language to tell him not to eat on the bed because he might get crumbs in the covers and I would make him clean it up.

Kamishiro frowned at me, and put the unfinished pastry back in the bag.

"We'll deliever the file in an hour at your dorm. Talk to you soon, Yasuke Matsuda." They hung up on me and turned to Kamishiro.

"What's going on big bro?" He asked me, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

I sighed, "Santa Shiki the Super Duper High School Botanist may have watched me assassinate my last victim... And that is never good."

Kamishiro looked at me with concern. I could tell I was several shades paler than normal. "Big, bro, I'll help you!"

And this job immediately jumped to me and Kamishiro doing another misalanious co-op.

"Alright then." I breathed in slowly, and exhaled. "I want to do this in the next two weeks at the very least, tomorrow if things get drastic." I looked into Kamishiro's eyes and I crossed my arms out of habit.

"I understand, big bro! I'll ask him to meet me in the garden shed to help me get something down from a high shelf."

I nodded. "We have an hour to wait for the file. I'm gonna lay out my clothes for the job and take a shower."

I went over to my dresser and picked out some simple clothes. A short sleeved black button up shirt, a dark red vest, dark jeans, and lace up boots. After I put them on my desk, I pulled out my school uniform and took a quick, cold shower to wake me up completely. After I was done with that, I got dressed in my school uniform, and looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look just like your father!" I felt sick, remembering those horrible words.

_Well my father was a bastard and he doesn't deserve anyone to carry on my name._ I thought grouchily. I went back to the bedroom part of the room, where Kamishiro was waiting patiently.

"Your file came!" He said excitedly, holding it out to me. I took it and flipped it open.

Files contain a target's history. From what their age is to if they took a karate class when they were eleven, it was everything I needed to location, height, build, and history.

Except one thing. Behavior.

I left that to Kamishiro. And he (of course) happily agreed to it.

"As long as you keep your promise to fight the White Rabbit, I'll help you out!" Kamishiro told me excitedly before he left. I cringed.

I knew what Kamishiro wanted in return. If he found the White Rabbit alive, he would turn them in and become famous. If I ended up killing them, he would continually help me until the Mad Hatter became more famous and then turn me in.

It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

I looked at the scalpels that were in the sheath. I left it on the table. I should sharpen them. I thought, picking up the sheath and pulling a flat rock out of a drawer. I sharpened every single one, it really didn't take long.

Might as well sharpen the axe too. I picked up the violin case in the corner. It had a real violin but under the instrument was a cane. Pretty simple really, it didn't curve at all, it just had a small handle. But if I clicked the handle, the axe blade extracted. It was a very dangerous weapon, but was perfect for going under cover. It even had small hooks for me to attach griotte wire to it.

I sharpen the axe blade, and tested it with my finger. In small contact, my finger immediately started to bleed. I put the axe in my lap and stared at my bleeding finger. Drops of crimson* fell and splattered on the floor.

I will kill you, White Rabbit. I thought to myself, looking at myself in the reflection of the axe.

*In DR/0, they actually describe the blood as crimson and red, not pink lol


	9. Chapter 8: The White Rabbit and Her Date

Chapter Eight-The White Rabbit

_The White Rabbit and Her Date_

_ I am going to kill you Mad Hatter when I get my hands on you. _I thought as I flipped through the newspaper hoping to scout out some victims. _I know it's not your fault I'm here, but I'm positive you might be in the cahoots with that stupid super model._

Actually I wasn't sure. I was just pissed off that I hadn't killed whoever he was yet. It had been two weeks.

Did you read that? TWO WEEKS. I was bored out of my mind. Also Halloween was tomorrow. It had been my favorite holiday as a kid. I'd dress up as some random Alice in Wonderland character or whatever. I went trick or treating with my friends. Every year I got more candy then them, probably because I was either cute or because I threatened the neighbors by saying I had a razor blade in my pumpkin basket.

My dad thought it was cute. My mother…. Not so much. My dad was always such a screwball. Thinking about my parents and shattered childhood memories made me feel nauseas and I had the overwhelming feeling to STAB something.

I'm not crazy, I swear. I did psychological testing.

I shoved that thought from my mind and continued my search. Instead I found a headline, "World Renowned Detective Solves a 3 Week Murder Kidnapping".

"Speak of the devil…" I mumbled. "Even so, you're still a kid to me."

Yeah, I know him. Only an arrogant idiot like him would choose a single letter as their codename. I know I'm arrogant but at least I didn't pick the name W.

And that's just stupid.

He also only picks cases that "interest him". I kill anyone who needs to be punished.

And more horrible and shattered memories climb up to the surface.

I put down the newspaper and looked up to find Hinata staring at me. It was breakfast time, October 30th.

"Hey, Hotaru-san," He said, sitting next to me. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Like what? Beat up those bullies who tried to kill you a week ago?" I asked bluntly.

He shook his head. "Today is Matsuda's birthday-"

"What?!" I asked, surprised. It never really occurred to me when Matsuda's birthday was.

"Yes, even Matsuda has a birthday." Hinata rolled his eyes. "He may act like a spawn of Satan a good percent of the time but he is human… I think. Anyway, I want you to distract him while I prepare the surprised party."

I narrowed my eyes. "Matsuda hates people. Why throw him a party?"  
"It's not going to be a big party. It's just going to be me, Alcott-san, Komaeda, Kirigiri-san, Enoshima-san, Ikusaba-san, and maybe you."

"Enoshima, as in… Junko Enoshima?" I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, the Super Duper High School Super Model." Hinata tilted his head. "Matsuda and Enoshima-san WERE dating for awhile, but recently they've been taking a break. Hopefully it won't be super awkward, but Alcott-san is excited. She is a fan of Enoshima-san after all."

The use of the word dating did not amuse me. "Who's Ikusaba then?"

"Mukuro Ikusaba. She is the Super Duper High School Soldier."

"Okay, what should I do? Ask him out on a date?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure, I could care less how you distract him. The party is going to be here in the cafeteria, and he can't be here before midnight, hr is kinda nocturnal." Hinata said, not detecting my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a serious doubt Matsuda would go out on a date with me."

I was actually kind of hoping I could though. His girlfriend was the stupid super model and they were "taking a break".

That means I could steal him because they were not technically dating.

Hinata smirked. "I think you could seduce him enough. You are pretty."

I smiled evilly. "Don't say that. Your husband Komaeda might get jealous."

Hinata's face turned red. "H-Hotaru-san…! Our relationship isn't like tha-"

"So you're fiancées?"

"N-No! We're not even dating!" Hinata looked the other way, embarrassed beyond belief. I chuckled. It was interesting to see Hinata squirm.  
"What's this about fiancées?" A voice said. I turned around to find Matsuda standing behind us. He was wearing his typical lab coat and he looked extremely tired.

He bit into an apple, chewed, and swallowed. Then he raised an eyebrow at us. "Is Hinata getting married to Komaeda? I thought you didn't swing that way."

"N-No! That's not it at all!" Hinata exclaimed, looking panicked.

I looked down at the apple Matsuda was holding. "Is that your breakfast?"

Matsuda slightly tilted his head. "Yeah."

I frowned at him. "An apple isn't going to give you the energy to last the day."

Matsuda blinked. "Apples technically have more caffeine than coffee, you know. I think I'll be fine for the morning."  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "You should at least have cereal or something. You barely eat at all."

"I'll be fine." He sat down at our table. Nagito Komaeda or Rosalie Alcott hadn't shown up yet. Yet again, it was pretty early in the morning. Only some early risers were in the cafeteria. "Anyway, what were you talking about? It seemed pretty weird."

Hinata gestured to me. I turned to Matsuda. "Actually, we were just talking about how I should ask you out on a date."

Matsuda's eyes widened and he almost choked on his apple. "W-What..?! You're joking!"

"Nope." I smirked. Even though he could choke to death. I've never seen him react this way.

Matsuda stared at me, and took a deep breath. "I have no reason to say no… S-So….." He cleared his throat. "Where do you want to go?"

"I heard the shopping district in Tokyo is decorated for the event. They even have a carnival to celebrate."

"Alright then…." He threw the apple core (which he was surprisingly done with) into the trash can. "I'll pick you up around seven, that's the best time to go there."

"Also Matsuda," I called to him as he got up from his chair. "Find a costume to wear. I heard it's pretty common to wear costumes at the Tokyo Halloween Carnival."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it." He got up and left.

I was satisfied.

A little while later during lunch, I went to my room and assembled a costume. I'm a good tailor, if you couldn't tell. I made the White Rabbit outfit to put on a show for my victims.

Making a last minute costume wouldn't be too hard, especially since I always have a sewing kit with me at all times.

What? You can kill people with needles and sewing scissors.

It's possible. Shut up. Haven't you seen Audition? -_-


	10. Chapter 9: Jabberwocky

OH MY GOSH IT HAS BEEN FOREVER. But anyway, warning in advance, there is a part in the chapter where Matsuda and Shira discuss some stereostypes. It is not meant to offend anyone in anyway, it is some small light humor before some stuff goes down. Also, thank you Renee Denim for helping me write Dunois' part! It was a huge help XD

* * *

Chapter Nine-White Rabbit

_Jabberwocky_

Rosalie looked paler than usual. And that's saying something.

After I got back from making my costume and to get lunch, Hinata, Komaeda, and Matsuda were trying to calm the poor girl down.

What surprises me more than Rosalie panicking was that Matsuda was actually eating lunch. I swear to God, I'm pretty sure he drinks only human blood. I once caught him in his lab drinking red "tea".

Tea my ass. Yet again, I've been told I have a very active imagination by my physiatrist.

BUT ANYWAY. Back to the topic of little Ms. White Queen over there. (Yes, I have a nickname for her. I have nicknames for everyone. -_-)

"W-why..? Why is… **she** coming here?" Rosalie mumbled, holding onto Komaeda's arm.

"I don't know…" Komaeda answered her, doing his best to comfort her. "But… I won't let her terrorize you!" Komaeda looked up with determined eyes.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" I asked sharply, walking over to the table of people. "Who the hell is 'she'?"

They all looked up at me; sensitive silver, saturated blue, sharp green-yellow, and emotionless yet incredibly sexy light blue eyes.

Damn it! Why do I notice stuff like this, and continuously call him sexy?

Hinata looked at me. "Class 77 is getting a psychology lesson from-"

"Don't say her name, please!" Rosalie said slightly louder than her usual soft volume.

"Where's the point in not saying her name?" Matsuda said, looking in Rosalie's direction. His usual sense of malice was missing from his eyes. "Shira is in Class 77 too. She might as well know."

Rosalie looked down at her hands. "A-Alright then, Matsuda-san."

Matsuda looked in my direction. He was sitting down, circling a scalpel between his fingers, his lab coat almost touching the floor. He brushed his silky, black hair out of his eyes. "The famous psychologist, Laura Dunois, is doing the psychology lecture today. Aka, Rosalie's mother."

"You mean **the** Laura Dunois? The bitch of psychology that won some Nobel Prize cause everyone was too afraid to compete with her or something?" I asked.

No wonder she was freaked out; I heard that Dunois was a pit-bull with high heels and she had a tendency to pick on "the smaller fish."

And Rosalie is a very small fish.

Matsuda shrugged. "I have no freakin' idea. I don't know that much about famous psychologists." He put the scalpel back in his lab coat.

"Do you even know anything **about** psychology?" I asked, smirking at him.

"I know reverse psychology, if that counts. I also know how to bribe certain people, but I doubt that counts as psychology."

"Oh really? Then tell me your personal opinion on nature vs. nurture."

"Ain't nobody got time for that." He said that in an American accent.

I chuckled. Matsuda's interpretation of Americans was so not accurate.

"By the way, what is the average British person's perspective on Americans?" Matsuda asked, looking at me.

"Fat, loud, and lazy." I answered sarcastically.

Matsuda frowned at me, sensing my sarcasm. "Okay, what about Japanese people?"

"Can't. This is already starting to sound racist."

"This fan fiction chapter is starting to get racist." Matsuda muttered, but I ignored him breaking the fourth wall.

Well, I guess whatever Matsuda was trying to accomplish, it made Rosalie smile.

†††

I looked over Matsuda's shoulder. He was reading Godchild. We sat in class 77 with Rosalie. She sat behind me. Apparently Rosalie had to help Nagito with something the day I was introduced.

Nagito was in class 79 and Hinata was in the prep school. Whoever this Dunois person was and if she had the guts to cut Rosalie down, it was up to me and Matsuda to defend our friend.

Yup. You heard me. I just considered Rosalie my _friend._ I know I may seem like an emotionless serial killer who doesn't need help from anybody, but hey; I am a serial killer who works just like any other person. We can't survive without other humans around us.

"Alright class, please welcome Ms. Laura Dunois." Some of the students clapped. The rest of us watched and waited.

The door opened with a slight **creeaaaak** as a tall woman at least Nagito's height entered.

She was young. **Too young**. If I had to guess, she had to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Way too young to have a fifteen-sixteen year old daughter. She was pale, paler than Rosalie, like she hadn't seen sunlight in years. She had long eyelashes that were thickly applied with mascara, making it hard to see her eye color. It didn't help that she wore really reflective glasses. She had darker makeup on, like dark red lipstick, brown rouge under her cheek bones to make them more defined and her eye shadow consisted of red and brown.

She had wavy, blood red hair that went to the middle of her back. She wore a white lab coat similar to Matsuda's, but had a pen or two in a pocket. And it probably wasn't filled with knives. She wore black heels; black but slightly transparent tights, a tube skirt, and a red button up. She had multiple accessories, such as bracelets, earrings, and rings. Her nails were long and painted a deep red.

She didn't look like a psychologist. More like a woman who has been in the modeling business since she was sixteen.

"So, what's her deal again?" I asked Matsuda quietly.

"Apparently she's an award winning psychologist and a club singer, I guess." Matsuda slightly shifted his head a little bit and put his manga book down.

"Well hello there." Dunois said. Her words were cold and not welcoming. She was obviously Japanese. Rosalie on the other hand, had some sort of French, British accent mix.

I don't trust her. -_-

"You already know who I am, so let's skip introductions and get to work." She said, scanning the classroom as if we were all ants she was preparing to squish under those pointy heels. I'm pretty sure those shoes themselves could be used as a weapon.

I'm looking way too into this, aren't I?

Fun fact: I am the worst person to lend notes from. I don't take notes, I don't pay attention, and I don't like reading unless it's manga.

And yes. For homework questions I Google it, or copy other people's homework… works every time.

Hey. It's not called cheating. It's called using resources. This is why the internet was invented.

I actually didn't pay any attention to what this lady had to say. So, it's not like I can explain what she was saying. Something about when raising kids you need to be harsh or something, nature versus nurture. I dunno know.

One thing I did catch though, that since the brain isn't fully developed until you're twenty-one or so. In that period of time it can easily be shaped into what you want or something. I think this just proves I have a horrible attention span.

"I believe nurture is a bigger influence than nature ever will be." Dunois said, looking down at us all, like we were stupid.

I'm not stupid of course. Otherwise, I would be on death row or in a mental asylum.

"Most psychologists say that the genetics passed down to us from our parents would influence us more, though I believe that is wrong. Even as I speak, your brains are developing to what I say and the actions you are doing now."

_So, chewing on the tips in of our pencils is gonna influence our career lives? What a shocker…._I thought flatly, looking at a couple students who were **indeed** chewing on the tips of their pencils. I don't chew pencils. I stab people.

And on occasions bite my nails. Whatever, it's not like any of you readers have never done that before.

"Each of our brains is unique, and we have our own memories that no one else can fully understand unless that person was also a witness to that memory. For instance; if one was in a horrible car accident and they are telling someone else of that experience, that person won't fully understand the fear and pain that was felt unless they were also in that car accident."

_For instance; No one else knows I'm a serial killer because everyone I killed died. People die if they are killed. _-_-

"Memories are created regardless." Dunois went on. _Shoot. Me. NOW. _"In everything you do it shapes your minds and memories. But with that in mind…" She started walking around the classroom like a lion stalks its possible meal. "Say someone gets amnesia, or has their memories completely erased." With those words she lingered her soulless stare at Matsuda. And from what I've observed from the back of his head; he didn't flinch, but he did meet her eyes. "If done correctly, a whole new personality could replace the old one. Say… if I were to erase the memories of Ms. Hotaru-"

"Leave my brain out of this example." I stated bluntly. "I would appreciate it if you left me out of this lecture." I looked at her sharply.

I couldn't make out her reaction because of those stupid glasses (they were WAY too reflective to be prescription) but I know my comment did not make her flinch.

"And I would appreciate it if you kept quiet, Ms. Hotaru…" she said, unmoving. "It's only a verbal example." She continued walking around the classroom. "As I was saying, if I were to erase the memories of Ms. Hotaru, and I said 'if', and I replaced those lost memories with, say, a perfect documentation of Rosalie Alcott." She didn't look at Rosalie as she sunk in her desk. "You would think like Alcott, you would act like Alcott, basically you would be Alcott from the way you speak to the way you bite your nails."

Rosalie whimpered and hid her hands under the desk. Okay, that's it. But before I could say anything, a certain sloppy shirt wearing sexy guy spoke out sharply. "Are you sure about that?"

Dunois slowly set her gaze on said certain sloppy shirt wearing sexy guy. "What? Do you have other thoughts? Stand, and please, do share." She was challenging him. I hoped he knew what he was talking about.

Matsuda (who else is a sloppy shirt wearing sexy guy who sits in front of me?) slowly stood up to his full height, and brushed his jet black hair out of his eyes. "I happen to know a little bit on memory loss and personality."

"Yes..?" she leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Go on, Mr. Ressentiment*, tell me your… interesting perspective on this matter."

"Gladly," Matsuda said sharply, glaring at Dunois with his crystal blue eyes. "Even deleting the memories of a person and replacing them, doesn't make them an exact copy of said person. You see, there is a part of the human memory we call 'episodic memory'. It stores personal experiences, what you see and hear. That said, there is also 'procedural memory', it stores the memory of tasks, including knowing how to speak a language, reading, riding a bicycle, the list goes on. If the episodic memory of you learning how to read disappears, the procedural memory is still there.

"That being said, there is also another type of memory called 'muscle memory'. That includes habits and abilities, like the ability of throwing a knife. To completely erase the existence of a person has to include every single one of those memories being erased also. That is almost impossible, trying to destroy procedural memories and muscle memories would of course destroy the brain. So, taking your example of Shira's memories being replaced with Rosalie's memories, Shira would think like Rosalie, and act like her. But if Rosalie knew how to do something much better than Shira did, like a video game, Shira doesn't possess the same procedural memories and muscle memories than Rosalie… Even so, Shira and Rosalie have completely different bodies. If Rosalie can do something that is physically possible for her, but physically impossible for Shira… the results are disastrous.

"Also that would be the same for Rosalie's talent. Shira and Rosalie have completely different talents, contradicting the memories that Shira would've obtained… I think it would be impossible for someone to completely become another person." Matsuda tilted his towards me and asked, "You don't just become an esper just by thinking and having the same memories as an esper."

Okay. He lost me at episodic memory.

But there was one thing I got. Dunois just got served. O_O

Nobody spoke. Not even Dunois. She just stood there, staring at the neurologist. Talk about taking a bullet to your ego.

But then, she retaliated. With lots of painful force.

"I see…" Dunois eyed Matsuda up and down. "Your logic is interesting. The way that you describe the human brain is in an interesting perspective that I can't very well relate to." She looked into his eyes. "But the way you speak… you have a distinct voice pattern."

"And?" Matsuda looked impatient. He is definitely the kind of person I want as a science partner.

"The way you spoke to get my attention… very aggressive especially when I mentioned Alcott's habits. It's almost as if you are used to being criticized in a harsh sort of way and can't stand people who beat those who have seemingly done nothing wrong." She slowly started to smirk. "How hard?"

"Eh?" Matsuda looked at Dunois with disinterest.

"How hard did he hit you with that glass bottle?" She asked.

Matsuda shot her a sharp glare, sharper than the scalpels he threw at the wall. "What are you saying?"

"At least, I'd assume it was a male." She looked down at her nails. "But I could be wrong; I would guess that she would've given you a few cuts or bruises whenever she had a little too much to drink."

Matsuda narrowed his light blue eyes and clenched his fists. Everyone around him (except me) recoiled in their desks.

I remembered Hinata once telling me that Matsuda was slightly mentally unstable.

"I've had to work with a lot of unstable people in my eleven years of psychology. Most of the time, it had to do with an abusive father or a mother who was emotionally unstable. But I've never met a person who's been hit with the belt by both parents. It's so very obvious in the aggression you have, you were hurt mentally and physically. Perhaps she developed some sort of brain tumor? Well, I don't know the case because I don't know you… but if I could sum up what I've gathered I'd have to compare it to dog breeding."

"Why?" He asked simply, I could practically taste the insanity foaming out of his words.

"You see these types of issues with dog breeding." Dunois looked directly into his eyes. "If there is something wrong with the bitch, there will be something wrong with the pup." Dunois looked away from Matsuda. "You're all excused from this lecture." And with that, she left.

Everyone practically evacuated as if the building was on fire, except me, Matsuda and Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at Matsuda, who had his back facing us. She was paler than at lunch. "I-I'm so sorry Matsuda-san! This is just how she is..! She doesn't know anything about you! She just likes to do that to insult people…"

I stood up. "Hey Rosalie, maybe you should catch up with Komaeda." _I don't want you to be here if he snaps._

"O-Oh…. I understand..." Rosalie gave me a quick glance and left the classroom.

"Hey, Matsuda…?" I looked in his direction with concern. "Heh, she ran off after she said that crap to you… What a coward, right…?"

Matsuda stayed silent. My attempt at trying to lighten the mood failed.

"At least she didn't say you were wrong… Right?"

He was still silent. "Oh come one Matsuda," I walked towards him slowly; I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Don't ignore me…"

"What does it matter?" His cold voice cut through the silence. It didn't even sound like his usual tone.

I heard the sharp _whiz! _Of the scalpel, and it lodged itself in the wall. Matsuda looked straight at me. His eyes were all glassy, only showing a mixture of anger, sadness, fear, and insanity boiled into one concoction. But there was a small sense of calmness behind them, and they were bright blue, the same color as Junko's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." He told me in an emotionless tone. "Nothing at all."

He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Hey. Don't walk off without me." I told him, waiting for him to turn around and look at me.

But he didn't. He just stood there. "H-Hey, remember? Today we're going to the festival, right?" I was so nervous, for some reason. His presence seemed to have changed drastically, like I was in the same room of a serial killer who was psychologically damaged and just killed anyone in their way. And that's saying something because I am a serial killer!

But, knowing Matsuda for the two weeks we spent together, there was **no way** he would actually kill someone…. **Right?**

Finally, he turned to look at me. He looked all of a sudden like the Matsuda I knew, not some crazy person.

"Right," He whispered, looking into my eyes. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you." I snapped.

Matsuda widened his eyes a bit. "What? There's nothing to talk about."

"Look, I don't know what she was talking about," I started, "But it's obvious that you're hurt. Look, I'm not gonna hug you, we save that for TV. But… Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Figures…" I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "But seriously, you should report to the headmaster or something."

"I can't. The headmaster told me not to go to his office for a week because I accidentally threw a scalpel at him yesterday."

"Okay, I get that adults are stupid. But this is serious." I sighed, "You don't let people like that get away. You'd regret it forever."

Matsuda looked over at the window, avoiding eye contact with me. "It doesn't really-"

"I swear to freakin' god if you're about to say 'It doesn't really matter' " I said, imitating him. "Warn me now so I can slap you. And I will also slap you if you say 'You have no idea about how I feel'."

Matsuda stifled a laugh. "Puhuhu… You're really intimidating when you want to be."

I almost laughed myself. "Is that seriously your laugh? Or are you trying to make me lose my poker face on purpose?"

Matsuda tried his hardest not to laugh at that comment. "What do you think?"

"Well, it could be a whole lot worse."

He smiled. "Alright then, I'm going back to the lab."

I smiled back. "I'll walk you down there."

So I escorted Matsuda down to his lab and we parted ways there.

Note to self: I finally found the person I was going to torture. Notice I didn't say kill. I'll rip her teeth out one by one and then stab her in the spine so she internally bleeds.

†††

_The girl with blood red hair sat on the railing overlooking a highway. She looked out at the view, nibbled on the pocky that she put in her mouth like a cigar._

_ "The world is really small once you think about it, right Hatter? I'm surprised you actually came at my request." She turned her head to the tall boy behind her. "Don't you have a date to attend to?"_

_ "I do, but I still have time." He remarked sharply, walking over to lean against the rail. "Why did you call me here?"_

_ "Don't act like a smartass, smartass." She growled. She was a pretty girl to be honest. She was at least a year or two younger than the boy, and much shorter, at least 5'2. Her waist long hair was tied up in a black ribbon. She wore a denim skirt, brown leather boots, a tee shirt with a red diamond design and a fake brown leather jacket._

_ He slightly tilted his head. "Is it about what I told you earlier?"_

_ "Of course it is bonkler!" She got down from the rail and got on the opposite side of where the boy was. If she fell off she would plummet into traffic._

_ "You said in the spring of next year, the world would end." She glared at him sharply. "How the hell did you know that?"_

_ "Simple." He glared at her as well with his light blue eyes. "I saw the reflection of the future through the broke looking glass. And to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I confirmed it with someone I know can tell the future."_

_ "Who?" She asked suspiciously._

_ "You seem quite interested, Red Phantom. Makoto Naegi told me." He answered._

_ Red snapped at him. "You mean that boy with the demonic aura? How can you trust him?! We both don't even know __**what**__ he is!"_

_ "Exactly. But his predictions haven't been wrong in the past. Who knows? He could be foreseeing this very conversation right now."_

_ "Hmph." She grunted, but then smirked, showing both of her sharp canines. Her blood red eyes flashed. "I can't wait to see what his real power is. If he's a witch, I'll spear him straight through the heart!" The witch hunter laughed. "See you later, assassin boy."_

_ She jumped off the railing and into the traffic. Instinctively, the Hatter ran over to look where she landed, but there was no sign of the witch hunter._

_ Knowing that girl, she could survive anything._

* * *

*a French word that basically means the weak who hate the strong.


	11. Chapter 10: Love's Curfew

Chapter Ten-White Rabbit

_Love's Curfew_

After angrily searching through the newspapers, I found the perfect victim. Some chick that "disappeared" after killing some girl who killed her ex or something.

There is lack of description because I actually can't read Japanese that well. Let alone speak it completely fluently. Sometimes I have **no** idea what Matsuda is saying, because well, he talks fast.

I sharpened my decorated kitchen knife as I waited for Matsuda to text me back. What? It needs to be sharp.

I'm disturbing you guys, aren't I?

ANYWAY. After a good five minutes, he finally texted me back.

**I'll stop by your dorm in five minutes.**

I smiled, his texting was extremely formal. I put away the knife in its sheath and stuck it in my boot. I took another look at myself in the mirror.

Perfect. When people see my costume, heads will roll.

And no. I don't mean it literally.

After waiting impatiently (I have the attention span of a rabbit [no pun intended]) for five minutes; I heard the _ding dong _of the doorbell. I quickly rushed over to answer the door.

There was Matsuda, biting the inside of his cheek, extremely embarrassed in his costume.

He had a top hat with white rabbit ears-wait a second. Is he making fun of me?! No wait… There's no way he would know!

But anyway, he wore a black button up (that sadly did not show off his chest) and a red bow tie. He also wore a red and white vest over that and a red and white jacket over that. He had black gloves on his hands, black pants, closed toe shoes, and looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Albeit because that jacket didn't have any scalpels in it.

He noticed me staring. "W-What..?"

I shook that off, "Nothing! I'm just surprised you actually… dressed up." _And what an effing coincidence too…_

Matsuda looked to the side. "Someone figured out I was going with you, so they pressured me to dress up." He looked at my costume. "So, I think you're supposed to be the Mad Hatter or something… I'm not really up to date with the whole Alice and Wonderland thing."

I smirked. "Correction, I'm the Mad Hattress. It's much more feminine."

I wore a black button up, a red scarf tied around the collar to make a bigger bow, and a black and red jacket. I wore a red skirt, knee high black socks, and the usual fashion combat boots. I (of course) had the Mad Hatter hat on my head, but it had a rose pinned on it.

"H-Here." He mumbled, and held out a white rose to me.

"You didn't need to do that." I smiled, and took the rose. It was picked recently, and had a diagonal cut on the stem. Roses last longer when you cut it from the stem diagonally. "Thanks though."

He slightly smiled. "So, shall we go?" He held out his hand and I took it.

†††

Matsuda drove me there in his WRX. And if you don't speak guy, it's the kind of car that is built to withstand stupid dirt track racing.

The festival had rides, carnival game stands, and places to get food. Everyone around us was in costumes as well. We both looked around in amazement on what this place had to offer. To be honest, we weren't interested in the food at all. We mostly walked around aimlessly, making small talk. Eventually we came across one of those stands where you try to throw rings onto those pegs.

"I swear these games are rigged," I told Matsuda as we approached the stand. "As a kid I would spend all my allowance on this game and not even walk away with Mardi Gras beads."

"Oh really?" Matsuda asked, looking at the stand with curiosity, as if he had never seen one before. He then walked up, and put a dollar on the stand. The man running it gave him three rings and explained the basic rules.

"You're wasting your time." I scoffed, looking at him.

He simply smiled. "At least let me try." He pulled down his hat slightly; his light blue eyes sharply gleamed. And faster than a card dealer at a casino, he threw the three rings and they all landed perfectly on the pegs.

The runner of the stand and I looked at him in astonishment. Matsuda turned to me. "What do you want?"

I looked at him questionably, but apparently I didn't answer fast enough. "Fine, I'll pick on out for you."

He chose a stuffed rabbit that was the size of my head and handed it to me.

I honestly didn't know how to respond. "How did you do that?!"

Matsuda shrugged his shoulders. "It was easy." That's when I realized how accurate he was with knives. And then a question came into my mind.

_How does he know how to throw knives anyway?_

Before I could think any more on the matter, Matsuda dragged me away, looking at all the rides and stands. It really seemed like he didn't know _what_ they were.

And to be honest, as I figured out later, he didn't.

Our time at the festival was kind of short, because I told Matsuda I needed to be home at least by eleven forty five.

And after we walked around a lot, we decided to go on the Ferris wheel.

After waiting in line for who knows how long, we finally got a seat, and we went up. We got stuck at the top for awhile.

"This is such a cliché." I mumbled looking down at the world from where I was sitting.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Matsuda agreed, slightly looking up at the sky. Despite it being night, the sky was covered in thick grey clouds. "It might rain soon."

"Hey Matsuda," I asked, looking over at him. "I need to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Why are you a neurologist?"

There was silence for a couple of seconds. He slightly smiled. "Interesting. I haven't been asked that question in years."

To be honest, that actually piqued my curiosity even more. Matsuda was at least in his first or second year in high school. How long had he been a neurologist?

"Someone who was very close to me died of Alzheimer's." He answered, recalling the old memory. "My new guardian was a neurologist, and I wanted to understand why they had died. So he taught me many things, and I became a professional at the age of nine."

Matsuda's light details made me want to ask him more questions. Who was the person who got Alzheimer's? How old was he when they died?

But I got an understanding at the least. Maybe, just maybe, his guardian taught him how to throw knives.

Matsuda smiled at me, and did something I would've never seen coming.

He kissed me on the cheek just as the ride descended towards the ground and said, "You know, you're not as bad as you make yourself to be."

I'm not going to lie. I almost tripped when we got off the Ferris wheel.

†††

Confetti exploded everywhere, leaving a perplexed Matsuda when it all landed on the floor.

After we went to the festival, we went back to Hope's Peak, and dragged Matsuda to the cafeteria like I promised Hinata. And when we entered the door, Nagito and Hinata exploded confetti in our faces.

"What… is this?" Matsuda asked, looking around at the decorated lunch room.

Nagito smiled, "It's a party for you! Happy birthday!"

I looked around. There was Nagito, Rosalie, Kirigiri, Hinata, a girl I've never seen before, and….

The bane of my existence. Junko Enoshima.

This is going to be an awkward party.

I averted my attention from the stupid super model and landed my eyes on the girl. I believe Hinata said that that was Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko's twin sister.

She caught my eyes, and as Nagito and Hinata started talking to Matsuda, she walked over to me.

She was the same height as her sister, but something was different about her. She seemed more, proud, despite Junko being prideful herself. The way she walked was obvious.

She had short jet black hair, a pale complexion, and freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose. She wore the Hope's Peak academy uniform. Her eyes were the most noticeable feature though.

They looked just like Matsuda's. The only thing was, there was no hint of pale crystal blue, but they were more of a steely sharp silver.

Mukuro looked at me with those dangerous eyes. "I believe we haven't met before."

I looked her, keeping my ground. "Yeah, we haven't. My name is Shira Hotaru; I'm the Super Duper High School Forensic."

"I am Mukuro Ikusaba, the Super Duper High School Soldier." She said coldly.

Immediately after that cold introduction, the other people started giving Matsuda small gifts. Nagito and Hinata gave him twenty bucks, Rosalie gave him a handmade red scarf, and Kirigiri gave him a gift card.

Junko just smiled at me the whole time, a sick, twisted smile. She presented the box, neatly gift wrapped, as if to say her gift was better than mine.

Matsuda looked at her. "You really love going overboard, don't you?"

Junko smiled at him, a sickly sweet smile that should belong to a really bad actress. "Of course! I'll do anything over the top for my Yasuke-kun."

Matsuda chided Junko. "You know, if you used that rotten brain of yours, you would've known now that I prefer Matsuda."

Junko bit the insides of her cheeks. "Yasukeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuun! You're soooooo mean to me!"

Matsuda scoffed at her. "Dung beetles are smarter than you. I just told you to call me Matsuda. I know you're ugly, but seriously, I thought you actually had a brain, no matter how rotten it is."

"I'm not ugly!" Junko snapped. "I'm world class cute!"

"And ugliness is a subjective and I am free to make my own opinion."

The tension got to me. "Can you just open the box now?!"

"Sure thing." Matsuda answered. "I don't want to talk to ugly anymore anyway."

He took the box from the irritated super model and opened it. And then he pulled out the ugliest and creepiest teddy bear I had ever seen. But it was charming in a sense of… I don't even know.

It was half white and half black, practically monochromatic. One the white side of the bear was the standard teddy bear expression. But the other side had a creepy sadistic smile, and it had a sharp red eye.

Matsuda raised an eyebrow at Junko. I would've too. "Did you really make a stuffed animal of… **this**?"

Junko puffed out her chest in pride… for some reason. "Yup! It's adorable, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "I just _can't_ wait to throw this into the fireplace and burn it."

"I worked hard on that, Yasuke-kun!"

"**Matsuda.** And I once read creepy replica stuffed animals make excellent fire fuel."

"I-It's a bit rude once you put it like that, Matsuda-san…" Rosalie said.

Junko immediately took her side. "Yeah! You should listen to Rosalie-chan, Yasuke-"

"Matsuda," the neurologist retorted flatly. "Anyway, the party is over. Thank you all, you can go home now. I'm sorry if my lab assistant kept you hostage here for the last two hours."

Nagito spoke up. "What about Hotaru-san?"

"Yeaah, what about me? Even I got you a present all special like." I held up a box.

Yup. A plain black box. It's more formal to put it that way instead of wrapping a present in all the colors of the rainbow.

I was debating whether or not to give it to him, but yet again everyone was kind of staring at me, so I didn't have a choice. And it's not like I needed or wanted **it **anymore.

Matsuda sighed. "Alright."

I handed the box over with a simple, "Happy birthday." Even though I was still light headed from that kiss.

His lips are surprisingly soft. Buuuuuuuuut anyway.

He opened the box. Inside was a silver pocket watch. I actually got it fixed so it could tick and tell time again. It used to belong to my father. Supposedly, when he and my mom started dated, she gave it to him as a present. He'd always wear a wristwatch, but he would always check time with the pocket watch instead.

Although, it hadn't ticked in a long time because it had gotten damaged from…

I'll tell you never. It had a simple design of lines around the middle.

I know for a fact from experience, that no matter what he did to it, that watch could survive **anything.** The worst it could do is the gears getting stuck.

Matsuda picked it up by the chain, and everyone looked at it in awe, even the stupid super model.

"Amazing." Rosalie said, impressed. "It seems like it was very well made."

"Where did you get that?" Nagito asked, looking at it with his big silver eyes.

I shrugged. "I have way too many pocket watches. And it would be a shame to sell it to some weirdo. But, it was custom made from a jeweler in London… I think. It's been so long."

Junko snorted. "Who carries a pocket watch anymo-"

"I really like it. Thanks." Matsuda smiled and it seemed genuine.

I smiled as well. "You're welcome."

He actually liked it. Wow. I gave that watch to him because I trusted him.

I checked my own watch; it was definitely time for me to go.

"If you'll excuse me." I said to everyone, and I exited the cafeteria.

And if you're wondering why I left…

I need to sharpen some knives.

Yasuke Matsuda

†††

"Hmm, I wonder why she left so early." Hinata said, watching her as she left. "Yet again, it is pretty late."

"My dear, it is." Rosalie said, being all proper like and such. "I better go as well… Happy birthday though, Matsuda-san."

Nagito jumped at that statement. "I can walk you back to your room if you want!"

Rosalie smiled. "You don't need to bother yourself."

"Well, I'm going the same way you're going…" Nagito said. "So, why not?"

"W-Well, if you insist." She adjusted her red framed glasses. "Well, good night everyone." And the two left.

Kirigiri just left. I wasn't surprised. Hinata said goodnight as well and left.

Leaving me with my least favorite people in the world, Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima.

Okay, I'll admit it. It is a love/hate relationship between those two. At the moment, I was extremely pissed off at them.

"Why are you so mad, Yasuke?" Junko said, widening her big blue eyes.

"Why does it matter to you, dung beetle?" I asked sharply.

She sighed an overly dramatic sigh. "By the way, open the stuffed animal. There is a **very** special present inside."

I turned toward the box and pulled out the stuffed bear. I pulled a scalpel from my jacket sleeve and ripped it open.

Inside was a sharp combat knife. I picked it up by its handle, and moved it, letting light shine on it. It was brand new.

I turned away from Mukuro and Junko and did a slashing motion with the knife. It was fast, and a lot bigger than a scalpel, but not as big so I could put it in a sheath in my boot or sleeve.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

Junko clapped her hands together. "Don't lie to me, Yasuke! I know you love it!"

I turned to Mukuro instead of listening to Junko. "And what did you bring."

Mukuro looked at me with her sharp eyes. "Nothing much." She tossed me something and I caught it. It was special ammo, the kind you put in a gun.

I frowned at both of them. "Why are you giving me this?"

But they started to walk away when Junko answered. "You're just going to have to see, Yasuke-kuuuun!"

I tried to follow them, but I was just left alone in the cafeteria.

I sighed, and pulled out Shira's pocket watch. It was very well made, although you could tell something had damaged it by the stains on the metal on the chain.

"Thanks." I mumbled with smile, and I exited the cafeteria thinking about Shira.


	12. Chapter 11: The Valley of Death

Chapter Eleven-White Rabbit

_The Valley of the Shadow of Death_

It was the day of Halloween.

Wow. That's one way to start a chapter.

When the bell rang and classes got out, Matsuda, Rosalie, and I met up with Hinata and Nagito in the central plaza. It's kind of sad that in Japan they don't celebrate it that much. Buuuuuuuuut that wasn't going to stop my "trick or treating".

You see the quotation marks? That is the universal sign that I was going to do something that wasn't quite trick or treating.

And it has nothing to do with Matsuda, FYI.

Well, to get back on topic, they kind of dressed up. Nagito was a vampire with a cape (over his hoodie, little nut ball.), Hinata was a were wolf, or so I guessed (all he wore was a dog collar, ears, and a tail. Albeit Nagito forced him into it because he was holding a leash connected to the collar, I soooo ship them) and Rosalie was Sailor Venus, but with a longer skirt.

And I was still the Mad Hattress. Matsuda was surprise, Matsuda. But I could see the pocket watch chain from his shirt pocket.

The three of them were going to a Halloween party with Makoto, who was the cutest demon bellboy in the universe.

"You're a bellboy?" Rosalie asked, looking at the costume. It was a deep blue color and he even had a little hat. It also appears he put golden contacts in.

Makoto smiled, "Yup, even though I'm a pretty generic person, but I think it's nice to be different from everyone else."

Rosalie smiled as well, "Well, you look quite adorable. I also like the shade of blue."

Nagito also smiled. "Naegi-kun can pull off anything!"

Makoto just laughed. "That's not true… I look horrible in black and white."

Matsuda just stared at Makoto from a distance, and I did the same. Something about those eyes gave me a chill down my spine.

Hinata looked at us. "You're not coming with us, Hotaru-san?"

"Nah," I answered, "I think I'm just gonna stay home, watch a scary movie, eat some popcorn, steal some candy, who knows?"

Hinata turned to Matsuda. "And I know you won't come. You hate parties."

Matsuda just shrugged. "Not my thing. Every time I go to one, it seems so cold and crowded."

Rosalie sighed, "That's a shame, but it really is your choice."

Nagito offered his hand awkwardly. "Shall we go now? Or, do you not wanna go now?" I wanted to go up to him, shake him by the shoulders, and yell "BE A MAN!" in his face.

Buuuuuuuuut I didn't.

Rosalie took his hand, and they started walking, dragging Hinata (who was still connected by the leash) as well. Nagito almost tripped, having Hinata lurch forward, only to have Rosalie catch him.

Makoto laughed, "They're soooo awkward! It's cute!"

I scoffed at the fluffy white haired guy. "He needs to make a move on her. I'm getting bored of watching this go on."

Makoto just laughed, smiling his sweet smile. But in a second he narrowed his eyes, making them look sharp, and he flashed a charming, but somehow demonic smile. "Want me to read your future? I have tarot cards on me."

I looked at the boy, slightly weirded out by the sudden change in the atmosphere. "Sure..?"

He pulled out a deck of cards from his sleeve. He extended the deck so all of the cards were side by side. He had to use both of his gloved hands to hold the whole deck.

"Pick a card, and I'll tell you what it means." He said, his sharp gold eyes glowing with anticipation.

With a little bit of hesitation, I pointed to a card near the middle.

He pulled that one out, put the other back in the deck, and turned it over.

Makoto looked at it. "Ah, I see. The Tower."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that means…?"

"It means a great tragedy is about to happen to you, Hotaru-san." He showed me the card; it had something like a tower on it. Then, it moved his hand and the card disappeared.

His eyes became normal and he smiled a warmer smile. "I have to get going now, see you later Hotaru-san!" Before I could ask him anything, he ran off and somehow disappeared from my vision extremely quickly.

I turned to Matsuda, "What the fudge was that?!"

Matsuda shrugged. "He does that, sometimes. I don't know why though… I haven't been able to do a brain scan because, as you can tell, he's really fast."

"Weird…" I mumbled, shaking my head.

Matsuda looked over at me. "Yeah, I told you before that he is really weird."

I frowned at him. "He was acting like a completely different person than before. And I swear his eyes were glowing!"

Matsuda sighed and shook his head. "Well, whatever. I'm going back to the lab." With saying that, he turned with a dramatic flourish of his lab coat and left the central plaza, heading towards the biology building.

I watched him walk away and silently went back to my own dorm room. It's on the third floor and has a view of the central plaza.

There, I prepared for my first victim in Japan.

I pulled out a wooden artist's box from under a loose tile under the bed.

Yes, I dug up the carpet. With my knife. Well, there are some dangerous things in this box, and if someone happened to find it…

They may end up with a "fire extinguisher" in their head. And when I say "fire extinguisher", I mean an axe that is in a case labeled "fire extinguisher".

Why do they even call it that?

I'm looking way to into this.

Anyway, the box has multiple surgical tools that used to belong to my mother. She was a surgeon, need I go on?

Also, I sharpened the tools with a flat rock. I paid special attention to my favorite knife. Sharp, big, and was engraved with flowery designs on its blade.

Okay, this isn't a surgical tool. This was part of a custom designed knife set that was a wedding present for my parents or something. It's sharp enough to get my job done.

I also set up my costume. It basically consists of black knee high socks, brown combat boots, a red skirt, a grey vest over a black button up, a red blazer, a red bow tie, and a pink bow in the back of the vest and jacket.

To top it off, it also had white gloves, and a top hat. The top hat had white rabbit ears peeking out of the red ribbon the graded to a soft pink bow tied at the back. I also have a mask to cover my face. It's white, and has gold designs around the eye holes.

I also grabbed my bag from the closet. Inside it was a tarp to keep the floor clean wherever I kill my victim, a spatter mask, and plastic gloves to put over my actual gloves, which are white and stain easily. It also had pliers, a cloth, ether, plastic wrap, a plastic apron, cotton balls, and duct tape.

You guys are probably very confused over some of my items, but just wait.

I looked at the stuff I gathered, making sure I wasn't missing anything.

_Looks like I have everything I need._ I thought to myself, looking at my items. I changed into the White Rabbit costume and left the practically abandoned dormitory. Nobody was around.

I left the campus of Hope's Peak Academy, and took a train to a suburb in Tokyo. I found the address of the victim (which I Googled) and walked the rest of the way there, putting on the mask as I approached her house.

Or what used to be her house. The place was left untouched when she went on the run, and it was easy to break the lock. You can tell by looking at the living room that my victim was someone of an upper class; fancy leather couches, glass floor lamps, fancy rugs that if you spill something on it the dry cleaning bill will cost more than your house and car combined (Yes, _your _house and car) And anything that was wood was mahogany.

Sure it's fancy, but it was also dusty and smelled like someone died here. Well then again, someone _did _die here.

I investigated the house, making sure not to leave any clues that anyone was here recently. My investigation eventually led me to the victim's old bedroom.

I opened the door…. And found like five dead bodies…. I am not even joking. What made this worse is that these bodies have been here since, like, last Christmas.

And that night was Halloween.

One year after that Christmas.

Gross… Even for me.

I took some photos out of my vest and compared to what wasn't rotten. You won't really get anything by looking at their faces, since they now resemble a melted wax version of Freddy Kruger, but they still had school uniforms on them. The uniforms resembled the ones at a high school in some swank neighborhood in Tokyo. And my victim did go to said high school in some swank neighborhood.

I left the room untouched, but I had to close the door because the smell of decay was, still does, makes me want to throw up the Halloween candy I ate before I got there.

I looked around the house more, and found that the family owned a yacht at a dock in Tokyo. Great, more train travel.

I took a photo of the address with my cell phone and left.

Also when I say I break the locks on doors, I pry the actual handle off with a screwdriver, and then put it back on as if I was never there.

Eight minutes of train travel later I finally arrived at the dock, and found my way to the space reserved for my victim. I was astonished that the boat was actually parked there. And the lights were on so it would seem that she was home.

Perfect, I don't want to track her down all night.

I climbed aboard the boat without making a sound, and peered through a window. The yacht was just as fancy as their house, mahogany and glass.

Who in their right mind would put so much glass on a boat?

Anyway using skills that would make the average cat burglar envious, I silently entered the boat. I could hear the victim whispering behind a closed door down a small flight of stairs.

Do I dare open the door now?

Of course I would it's my job.

I pulled the knife out from its sheath hidden in my right boot, and placed my hand on the doorknob. I slooowwwwllly opened the door ever so slightly, and peaked in.

And then closed the door immediately almost giving away my position.

I have seen things no one should EEEEVVVEEEERRRR have to see. Not even serial killers.

What did I see exactly? Nope! Not telling you!

So being a polite serial killer I sat on a leather couch and waited. After a few minutes I heard the shower turn on.

Now's my chance,

As quietly as I could, I opened the door, and saw three dead people. One of the bodies was fresh.

And no, there was no copulating of dead people here. My future victim just killed another girl by stabbing her eyes out. And I saw my future victim perform the stabbing. Eyes getting stabbed= waaaaaayyyy too gross, even for me.

I examined the other dead bodies. One boy (with no head) and one girl (with no stomach), both bodies showed obvious signs of decay. These two have been dead for about a year.

I examined the fresh body; another girl who had… green hair? WTF? And what kind of freaked me out was that this girl wore a red ribbon like Rosalie does.

BLOODY. HELL.

I relaxed by telling myself that this is not Rosalie she was just some random victim that the headless guy cheated with. Besides, if anyone got within a mile of Rosalie I'm pretty sure Nagito would introduce them to his combat knife.

Anyway I had a question but I was debating on whether or not to wonder; where the bloody hell is the guy's head?

The shower turned off, and I regained my composure.

I casually sat in a chair, and waited for her to come out. Hopefully she has clothes on.

And then she came out of the bathroom, thankfully she had clothes on. However blood stained, she had clothes on.

This would be my victim; long brown hair, violet eyes, and bust size that could put Enoshima Junko in second place. Oh shit.

She obviously didn't see me as she continued doing whatever; moving the fresh corpse into the bathroom with a bottle of bleach.

I got tired of waiting, so I cleared my throat.

"Bleach isn't gonna get the stains out you know," I said, as if we were old friends. "But it's not like it matters, right?"

The girl stopped, and turned to face me. "How did you get in here? Or… how did you find me?"

"I have my ways," I smirked. I stood up and walked nonchalant around the cabin room. "I'll say this much, you have a nice place." I grabbed the decayed girl by the hair and we…. I made eye contact with it. (barf now please), "Is this some sort of new trend where you kill someone and make some sort of trophy?" I let the girl's body hit the floor with a _thud_. "You know, when I want revenge for someone killing my ex-boyfriend, I just send them creepy text messages, send them black roses, nail a dead rat to their front door, and put super glue in their shampoo." I leaned against the door frame. "I wouldn't usually try to kill all the girls that he cheated on me with one by one and keep their bodies."

"H-how did you-?!" the girl cried and fell backwards, hitting a desk and knocking over a table lamp.

"I have my ways." I say casually. "I believe that they call someone like you a schizophrenic. I call them dirty sluts who can't get over the fact that their boyfriend was a bloody pimp." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously though, you must've had the worst boyfriend ever. If I can recall correctly from what I've translated through the police reports, your 'boyfriend' was, uh…. 'Having fun' with like seven other girls, god that's sick."

The girl placed her head into her hands. "No… that's not true… he loves me… we're a couple…"

"Denial," I said in a sarcastic sing-song like voice. "You finally snapped when he dumped you right? And then you went crazy when you found out that that girl," I gestured to the more decayed girl. "Was running late, which I'm pretty sure we all know what that means." I covered my face with my hand. "Well then again I'm surprised _you_ didn't kill him. I would've, believe me. Anyway, that chick over there got angry when your 'boyfriend' said it wasn't his fault and freaking murdered him." I chuckled. "He died of blood loss and shock. In my opinion he should've been brutally tortured, like having his fingers get cut off."

"You… bitch!" the girl cried. "How dare you say that about him?! You're just jealous!"

"Me? Jealous?" I laughed, it sounded cruel. Good. "I can name off at least seven other sexier guys, and some of them aren't even what you'd call sexy." I locked my eyes on her. "Anyway, you killed your friend over there and took your 'boyfriend' with you. And then you waited out at sea until people thought you were dead. Now you're killing off every single one of the girls your dead guy over there cheated on."

The girl's eyes darkened. I believe in Japan they call this 'yandere'? And that kind of scared me. "You're just jealous… of our relationship…you're probably trying to steal him away from me…"

I shook my head. "No… I'm not here for him…" I showed her the knife. "I'm here for you sweetheart."

The girl looked at her decapitated 'lover' and stared at it unblinkingly. "I won't let you steal him away from me… I won't let you…" She reached into her shirt, and pulled out a hand saw wrapped in white cloth. "Don't worry, my love, we'll be alone again, I'll just drive her out like the other bitches who tried to steal you away."

I scoffed. "You're planning to fight me? Well then," I re-gripped the handle to my knife. "Shall we take this outside? No one's around at this hour."

She obviously didn't want to for two seconds later she charged at me, weapon drawn ready to slice my throat open.

I only had a moment to register her coming for me so she barely missed me when she ran towards me. I shoved her aside and she buried her knife into an oak dresser. I knew that I wouldn't be able to win in this area, not enough room. I ran out of the room, and outside onto the dock. Of course the girl followed close suit.

I charged at her planning to plunge the knife into her shoulder. I needed her alive, for now. The girl blocked my kitchen knife with the hand saw and tried again to aim for my throat. I lurched backwards, a slice of my hair floating to the ground. I could only take steps backwards as she swung wildly at the air, missing me by centimeters. On her fifth swing, she grazed my cheek, and I could feel blood run down my face.

"I only got your ugly face that time." The girl gripped the handle of the saw tighter until her knuckles were white and her fingers were red. "Next time will be your throat." She charged at me, and I brought my knife up, blocking the deadly saw only inches from my throat. The sound of grinding metal rang in my ears as I tried with all my strength to push her off. Damn, she was stronger than she looked.

"It's because nobody wants such an ugly rat that you're trying to steal my sweetheart." The girl laughed, it sounded hollow and disturbing. "You're just jealous because no one wants someone like you right? That's why you wear a mask right?" I felt my muscles tense for some reason. "I wonder how ugly you are underneath." Her hand reached for my mask and I jerked my head backwards, and swung my leg backwards and kicked the girl in the knee. It didn't do anything, and she managed to pull my mask off.

I tried to conceal my face, but she already saw it.

"I see… you truly are hideous…" the girl dropped my mask on the wooden dock without a care. I charged at her, but she brought the saw down and hit the side of my rib cage.

I fell down, trying not to cry out as I felt blood soak through my jacket. The girl then grabbed the top of my head and held the saw to my throat.

"Look at you, you bitch…" the girl laughed low in my ear. "No boy will ever want you once I get rid of you. After all… if my love doesn't want you, no one will want you." Ouch… I think that comment hurt more than the cut on my side. "Do you have any last words, you disgusting thing?"

I chuckled, low and somewhat crazy.

"What's so funny?! Are you laughing so you don't cry?"

"No…" I said in a low, controlled voice. "I'm laughing because you messed with the White Rabbit of White Chapel. And this rabbit BITES!" I clicked my heels on the ground once and kicked the girl with my heel in the leg.

I'm a serial killer, and I know someone who can create fancy little gadgets for me to use to give me an advantage, like taser shoes.

The girl shrieked and she fell over in a spasm. I walked over, and put my mask back on my face. "You know, I'll give you credit; you actually put up a decent fight." I gave a wild grin. "But now it's my turn to play the cat in this game of chase." I reached into my jacket and pulled out a handkerchief, doused in ether, and pressed it firmly to the girl's nose and mouth.

She tried screaming, and she tried shoving me off, but her muscles were still in shock.

"I told you, no one can hear us, sweetheart." I laughed. "Of course, I don't want you dead yet. That'd be too easy… for now, have a nice dream."

Then her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

I put the cloth back into my jacket and picked up the girl. Now comes the punishment.


	13. Chapter 12: The Majesty of Justice

**Warning: If you have a weak stomach, I recommend not reading this part of the chapter. But if you want to continue this story, I strongly recommend having a bucket nearby. Or you could just close your eyes and skip to the end.**

Chapter Twelve-The Mad Hatter

_The Majesty of Justice_

I watched that girl go to that house.

I saw her bust in and look at those dead bodies.

I followed her when I saw her walk out of the dorms. I thought it was odd, her walking around in a costume like that, even though it was Halloween. I saw her walk out of the school when I was going out with some friends.

I followed her to that dock, and saw her run out and fight that girl.

I saw that psychopath rip off her mask. That's when I definitely knew it was Shira Hotaru, from class 77. The same class as me.I've been following her, well, because that's my job.

She put the girl's unconscious body in a black body bag and dragged it to an abandoned hotel nearby. She picked a room on the second floor and put her sleeping body there. She then went back downstairs and locked all the doors and windows.

I was there of course. Just in the shadows.

When Shira went to lock the doors and windows, I went up to the hotel room. Styrofoam lined the walls to make the room soundproof, a plastic tarp was laid across the floor, and there was rope. A wooden artist's box was by the body bag. I saw the girl squirming inside the body bag, but I didn't let her go. There was just something wrong with her. Then I heard Shira head towards the stairs.

If you're an assassin, you need to know a lot of things. Things such as good hearing and smell, which is how I figured out she was coming. I gripped the strap of the violin case that was on my back nervously. I immediately spotted the closet by the door. I took off the instrument case and put it in the closet first, careful not to make any sound, and then climbed into the closet myself. I then shut the door, but left a small crack so I could see what was going on outside the closet. I sat there for a couple of seconds and clasped my hand over my mouth to mask the sound of my unsteady breathing.

I heard the door opening and the clicking sound of Shira's shoes as she entered the room. In a couple of seconds, I saw her in her costume walking towards the body bag. She kneeled down and opened it, pulling the girl out of it. She drugged the girl again, and then wrapped her up in plastic wrap, secured it with duct tape, and cut cotton balls in her mouth.

Then Shira walked over to the bag she brought with her. She put plastic gloves over her actual white ones, put the plastic apron over her costume, and took off the bunny hat to secure a spatter mask over her masked face, but then put the top hat back on her head.

She walked over to the table that had the wooden artist's box on it and opened it up. There were multiple surgical tools in it, from needles, scissors, scalpels, and many more. She eyed all of the tools, and slightly smiled to herself.

_What is she doing?_ I thought to myself in confusion, but I think that was just my brain trying to protect me.

Shira said she was the White Rabbit of White Chapel, the serial killer Kamishiro wanted me to hunt down.

_No… The White Rabbit is dead… I was **there.**_  
Several years ago, I was in London. A detective confronted the serial killer known as the White Rabbit, and she set that building on fire, burning away with it.

Her name was Elizabeth North.

I knew her. We met once. That Elizabeth fell down the stairs, and I happened to be there. I caught her, and after she rudely insulted me, she walked off and we never saw each other again.

But, Elizabeth looked different. She had brown hair and had no scar. But their eyes were the same color, a dark mystic blue.

Shira took the girl by the shoulders and slammed her hard against the floor; the movement shocked the girl awake. And then she tried screaming, but her mouth was stuffed so it made no difference.

Shira grinned. "You know, my side still bloody hurts after that injury." Shira gave the girl a kick to the side and the girl cried out, or as well as she could. "Thank god I managed to patch it up as well as I could." Shira stood up, went over to the table, and opened the artist's box. Then she pulled out pair of pliers, and one of those things dentists use to keep patient's mouths open for long jobs. "You know I'm not even a little bit jealous of your boyfriend." She started cleaning off the pliers with a cloth. "Like I've said; I can name off seven other guys who are sexier. Makoto Naegi, Gundam Tanaka, Byakuya Togami, Leon Kuwata, Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda, and Yasuke Matsuda."

I slowly took in what she just said. Wait, I'm on the list?! Why?!

But then I realized something. I had to keep myself from snickering. It appears we have the same opinion about each other. But I immediately dropped that and focused on being quiet.

I got slightly closer to the gap in the closet to get a better view. She then took the cotton balls out of the girl's mouth.

"You can scream all you want, but this room is soundproof; so time for a dentist appointment." Shira then put the pliers in the girl's mouth as she begged the White Rabbit to stop. I heard the sound of the pliers clanking against the girl's teeth, and the sound of the pliers grabbing a tooth. I couldn't tell which one, but I heard the girl scream as Shira pulled on the tooth. The sound of the pliers twisting the tooth around where it was rooted for it to get looser, the sound of blood vessels getting snapped from the bone, and the gagging of the girl echoed only in my ears. I covered my mouth even tighter and I chills run down my spine. I tried to contain myself from vomiting or fainting.

Well, because I'm afraid of the sight of blood and gore, but the sound is the worst. And I know that may be weird because I'm an assassin.

The girl started coughing out blood from her mouth and crying, getting blood and snot over Shira's spatter mask. The White Rabbit did not look amused.

"EWWW!" She cried and viciously wiped at her mask. "Thanks a lot bitch! That was disgusting." Then she immediately put the pliers back and ripped out the tooth with all her strength. You could the bone cracking and the blood splattering all over the floor and on Shira as the girl screamed in agony and coughed up the warm red liquid as it ran down her throat.

"You know," Shira growled, as she wiped away more of the girl's blood from the spatter mask, obviously disgusted. "I used to feel bad for you; if I recall correctly, you were assaulted by your 'lover's' best friend and bullied. You could've just pulled yourself together and left him for good, or told someone for that matter. But no, you and every one of those girls in your school had to have as much common sense as a cow does. For that fact alone, this is really gonna hurt."

Shira then plunged the pliers into her mouth and pulled on a tooth. The pliers dug deep into it, making a horrible crunching sound, and the sound of the roots of the tooth snapping from the blood vessels enacted into my ears. I wanted to cover my ears, but I was too scared.

_Stop it…_

Gurgling could be heard as the girl choked on her own blood, the tooth rubbing against her gums as the tooth was forcefully being pulled out.

_Please! Stop it already!_

The pliers clinched against her teeth as she pulled out the second tooth and threw it out of her mouth, spluttering on her own spit, as crimson poured down the sides of her mouth.

Shira's face looked down at her coldly as she put the pliers back into her mouth and yanked hard on another tooth.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! AAAAAAGGGHH! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH! YEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGHH! %&#$%!"

The pliers gripped harder and twist the tooth, making another sickening crunch sound.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! No… no…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

More blood splattered onto Shira's spatter mask. It dribbled down like the way rain falls on a window and slides down.

_Just stop it! Please!_

"Aaauuuugghh...oolh…unf…"

The sound of crunching bone and the popping sound of the tooth being pulled out of the gums could be heard throughout the room. Shira threw the tooth across the room. It landed near the closet, I looked down at it and it was covered in blood and some of her gums.

_God, let this end already! I'm losing my mind! Stop… oh for the love of God, stop it already!_

Shira put the blood covered pliers aside, looking at her victim with her sharp blue eyes. "Your punishment is done you know. Now for your execution."

"No… Noo… NOOOOOOOOO!"

Shira picked up a highly decorated kitchen knife engraved with flowers and vines. But if you look closely at the blade, it was stained **red.** _How many people has this girl killed?_

"Any last words?" Shira asked.

The girl stared at Shira. "No matter… what…. No one… will ever love… such a hideous monster…. Like you…." She said through the blood.

Shira stared unblinkingly as she plunged the knife into the girl's chest as blood splattered all over her victim's clothes. "Say goodbye, Katsura."

I heard the sound of ripping flesh, but I couldn't see anything because Shira had her back to me and the girl was in front of her. But I saw the ever increasing blood puddle pool under her onto the tarp. The smell of blood and the sound of Shira ripping through her chest into her internal organs **did** make me want to throw up. But I immediately saw my chance.

I slowly pushed open the closet door, not making a sound, and stepped out. I had to let go of my mouth and nose and the stench hit me. I cringed so I wouldn't make a sound. The only sound in the room was Shira ripping into that girl's flesh. I put my arm into the closet and pulled out the violin case. I put it snugly around my shoulders and chest, and looked over at Shira. There was blood on the walls now; Shira constantly stabbed that poor girl, her dead eyes looking up at the ceiling, crimson dribbling from her mouth. Shira then took off the spatter mask and apron, it looked like she was about to clean up.

I opened the door quietly, and stepped out into the old hallway. There were multiple holes in the ceiling, and it was raining. I walked out of the room, but I lost my footing, and my left foot skidded a bit as I tried to regain it, making a small noise.

Even though it was small, **she** definitely heard it.

She whipped her head around and looked at me through her mask.

All of a sudden, I became paralyzed with fear. My breathing became heavier.

Shira looked at me, her eyes wide. "… Matsuda?"  
I was so shocked I could barely respond. "S-Shira…Y-You… you killed that girl…"

"Wait! Matsuda, I can explain-"

"Why did you kill her?!" I snapped, looking at Shira, covered in blood. "She was just a high schooler! She had a life ahead of her! Why?!"

"Wait!" She yelled, getting up. My eyes immediately were drawn to the kitchen knife, which was still soaked in crimson, dribbling down to the floor in small droplets.

I backed myself into the hallway wall, and barely whispered out, "G-Get away from me..!"

My legs acted on their own and raced down the hall. I ran towards the fire escape and ran down the stairs. I got to the first floor, and ran towards the nearest exit.

I tried the door knob. It was jammed.

I immediately started to shake it. "Come on! Open up!"

I heard her running footsteps several meters away from me. I whipped around to see her, holding a clean knife. The plastic apron was gone along with the plastic gloves.

With trembling hands, I pulled out three scalpels from my trench coat and held them between my fingers, taking up a fighting stance.

"I won't lose…" I whispered quietly. "I'm not letting you kill me!"

"I don't want to fight you!" She yelled, looking at me with desperate eyes. "Just listen!"

But I didn't want to listen to whatever she had to say. I didn't want to die.

I charged at her, scalpels in hand, she quickly sidestepped, and something clicked inside my brain. All of a sudden, I saw what she was going to do in five seconds, only it was like looking through a broken mirror.

I jerked my body away from where she was about to grab me. But that led me to fall to the ground. I quickly got up on my feet. Then I realized she had led me into a corner. With no time to see what was going to happen next, I ran for an opening.

But just as I was about to escape, Shira grabbed me by the neck and forced a cloth of ether to my nose and mouth. I desperately tried to fight back, but her grip was strong.

"Just stop fighting… please…" I felt a drop of liquid fall onto my face.

Was she crying? Or was that blood?

I don't think I'll ever know. She let go of me, and the world started to darken at the edge of my eyes. I collapsed to my knees, and fell forward as the world continually darkened. Everything went pitch black before my head hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 13: Drink Me

Chapter Thirteen-White Rabbit

_Drink Me_

I jerked my head up when I heard a slight skidding noise, and I whipped my head around to find Yasuke Matsuda standing in the hotel hallway outside of the hotel room. It was pouring.

Rain from the holes in the ceiling dripped onto Matsuda, soaking his jet black hair, making the violin case on his back shine with the dull light. His trench coat reached his knees, getting soaked as well, and I could see the scalpels lined on the inside shine a bit. His eyes looked at me with fear, his eyes grey with shock.

"… Matsuda?" I dared to ask, my eyes the size of saucers.

He looked at me, his breathing heavy. He looked at me, covered in blood, then at the knife, and then at the body.

"S-Shira… Y-You… killed that girl…" He stuttered, looking pale.

I looked down at the victim, and immediately tried to calm him down, "Wait! Matsuda, I can explain-"

"Why did you kill her?!" All of a sudden he snapped, looking at me with panicked eyes, "She was just a high schooler! She had a life ahead of her! Why?!"

_No… She had no future… If I just left her, she would still be killing for god damn knows how long until the police caught on…_

All I could yell out was, "Wait!" getting up to stop him.

Seeing that as a threat, Matsuda backed himself into the hallway wall, the violin case making a _clunk _as it impacted wood. "G-Get away from me..!"

Before I could respond, he jolted down the hallway. My instincts told me to grab the cloth still soaked with ether and a clean knife nearby. I sprinted after him; luckily there wasn't a place for him to run.

I followed him down the fire escape, and ran after him as he tried to bust down the nearest exit door. I ran towards him, and he turned around to look at me.

With trembling hands, he pulled out three scalpels from his trench coat and held them between his fingers, taking up a fighting stance.

"I won't lose…" He whispered, looking up at me with bright blue determined eyes. "I'm not letting you kill me!"

"I don't want to fight you!" I yelled, looking at him with desperation. "Just listen!"

But as if he didn't hear me, he charged at me. I sidestepped, inches away from getting cut by the sharp surgery knives. I was about to get him in the arm to make him drop the knives, but all of a sudden, he looked at me with an expression telling me something had clicked.

I'm not even joking, but I swear there was a ripple of cracks in his eyes, like what a mirror looks like when it's breaking. My knife had been a centimeter away from his arm, but he quickly jerked his whole body away at super human speed. The sudden jerk made him fall to the ground, but he immediately rolled back on his feet, like a secret agent in one of those spy movies.

But that was his mistake; he had backed himself into a corner. He desperately looked around for an opening, and ran towards it. As fast as I possibly could, I put my arm out in front of him and my arm bended at his neck, putting him into a headlock. I forced the cloth of ether over his nose and mouth, and he violently fought back, making it extremely hard to keep the cloth over his face, considering there was a violin case between us.

"Just stop fighting… please…" I begged him. The cut on my cheek I got from the fight with my victim had reopened, and blood dripped onto his cheek.

He stopped fighting, and I let him go. He collapsed to his knees, and Matsuda's body lunged forward. He fell to the ground, the instrument crashing onto his body as well.

I took a few heavy deep breaths, and looked where the neurologist had fallen. As if he was a dangerous sleeping beast, I cautiously walked towards him, preparing my knife.

I kicked him once with my foot, to make sure he was asleep. No reaction. I then kneeled beside him, taking off the violin case. I turned his body over so he was lying on his back, and carefully looked at him. He had let go of the scalpels and they were standing straight up in the floor. I was about to plunge my knife into his stomach to end it.

But, I saw his face. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep. And something inside of me told me, "I can't."

_Why not?!_ I asked myself, staring at the unconscious boy in front of me.

_I've never hesitated before. _Matsuda's breathing was heavy and slow. There was sweat dripping down his forehead, as if he was having a bad dream.

_I can't let him be a witness. _I felt like I needed to wake him up.

_But he's innocent…_ It would go against my vow. _I would be executed for certain._

_There was always…_ **_that. _**_I could use **that** last resort. But… Could I?_

I turned my head towards the mirror near the exit. I was covered in blood. Despite me wearing the plastic apron, there was a large stain on the front of my shirt. There was blood on my mask from when she coughed blood into my face, even though I was wearing the spatter mask.

I looked down at my hands which had plastic gloves on them.

Soaked. Completely soaked crimson.

I forget how brutal I can be sometimes. And it's so easy to get carried away.

Looking again at myself in the mirror, I heard the victim's last words.

_"No matter… what…. No one… will ever love… such a hideous monster…. Like you…."_

What made me sick was the fact that she was smiling when I ended her. A glassy eyed, empty smile.

I yelled out in frustration, but it sounded like I was in pain, not frustrated. I had to do something though. I couldn't stand around though, there was still work I needed to get done.

I went back up the stairs and into the hotel room, and started cleaning the body. I didn't want anything staining the body bag, so I wrapped her body in the plastic wrap, and then put her in the bag along with the plastic gloves and tarp. Using a large bottle of water I had brought, I cleaned off the apron, spatter mask, and tools I used in the hotel rooms' abandoned bath tub, and then bleached the thing so no scent would be left over.

I switched out my White Rabbit costume for my original clothes, letting the costume soak in cold water so the blood would fade out easily. I saw my face in the reflection of the mirror; pale as paper, with a scar down the left side of my face, and blue eyes that didn't seem humane to me. Well, I'm not really a humane person.

But even though I had the spatter mask, I had dried blood on my face from my fight with the victim. I angrily scratched at the blood on my face, and it caked under my finger nails. Even more angry, I scrapped the blood from under my finger nails until my fingers bled from the force.

I didn't want to go to my last resort… but… it'd be so much better than being executed.

After setting the body at the police station, and hiding my things in my room, I took the unconscious Matsuda to the neurology lab. I patted him down, thoroughly… and somewhat lingering on the muscles in his chest… shut up : (… and then strapped him down to the hospital bed, with his own restraints as if he was a mental patient. I sat and waited for him to wake up, preparing for the worst.

Yasuke Matsuda

†††

The knife was plunged into the man's stomach and blood sprayed all over the boy's face. Crimson dribbled down the boy's face, his eyes wide and terrified. He had to be at least nine years old. Too young to witness the trauma he had gone through.

All the abuse, pain, heartbreak, deaths, and murders. All of that had been witnessed through those boy's eyes since he was two.

Seven long years of pain and suffering.

And he just killed someone. He had taken away that man's chance at life.

And it was seven years after that. Within that span of time, he had met the White Rabbit of White Chapel.

Elizabeth North. She had burned herself to a crisp. And her last words to him were, "It doesn't matter what I've done. I just hope you don't make the same mistake I did, idiot."

But he did-

I cried out in pain as a powerful force hit me in the ribs. As you can see, I don't like being waken up.

"Enjoy your nap, Sleeping Beauty?" A cold voice laced with arrogance said, echoing throughout my surroundings. My pitch black world started getting lighter, and color and details leaked into my vision as I slowly opened my heavy eyelids.

I was staring at the ceiling of my lab. I tried to get up from the hospital bed, but I was restrained down. I tried fighting my way out, panic rushing from my brain into my limbs.

"Struggling isn't going to work for you." A very familiar and cold voice said. I turned my head to the side, and there was Shira Hotaru, reading one of my manga magazines and was spinning around in my swivel chair nonchalantly.

The memories of last night started to resurface in my head. That was **too** realistic to be a dream, and if I was correct…

That means Shira killed someone.

My hand was still free, and I reached into my pocket to pull out a scalpel to set myself free. Fear shot down my spine as I realized all of my scalpels were gone and I confirmed that by looking over at a table next to Shira that had lots of knives on it.

Shira sighed, "You have so many scalpels, and I'm surprised you don't accidentally poke yourself to death."

I didn't answer; I just continually stared at her.

"I know my Japanese isn't perfect, but you should still be able to understand-"

"Do you really think now is the time to mess with me..?" I asked sharply, trying to conceal my panic and show my anger.

Shira looked at me. "Neuroticism, right? It's an anxiety disorder that causes panic attacks… I saw the medicine in your coat. How much do you take?"

I continued to stare at her, my breathing was getting heavier. "… What does it matter? Wouldn't it be better if I just curl up and die for you?"

"I already went through the trouble of disposing of one body; I don't want to dispose of another one." She looked at me, and walked over to me. I jerked back, and tried to get away, but she just simply put her fingers on my neck to check my pulse.

"Your heart is beating really fast…" She looked at me with a sad expression, but immediately turned back to her hostile voice. "Don't make me have to force feed you the medicine. I still have that dentist ring-"

I turned my head away from her. "It doesn't matter, I could completely tell you the wrong dose and I could die of melee practice."

Shira scoffed at me, and I turned towards her with a blank expression on my face. She sighed, "You've brought this upon yourself buddy."

She opened the medicine container and put a single pill in her mouth.

She then leaned down to me and kissed me on the lips. Yes, I was almost infatuated until I realized she was forcing me to take the medicine. I tried fighting back, but the restraints prevented me from moving my arms. When she finally got the pill into the back of my throat, she pulled away, and forced my mouth with her fingers and poured a glass of water down my throat. She then pushed my head back, making me swallow the pill.

I looked up at her eyes, and she smirked "You're not a bad kisser, Matsuda. By the way, I **am** counting that as our first kiss."

I honestly didn't know how to respond. _She just kissed me… In order to force me to take that pill… Why would she do that?_

My heart started to beat at a normal pace. _But then again, she's not a bad kisser- Wait, why am I thinking this?!_

I took a deep breath and yelled at her. "Why did you kill that girl?!"

She lost her arrogance and her tone became more serious. "It's my job."

"Your job?! What do you mean?!"

"I'm a serial killer," She looked at me with cold eyes. "I'm the White Rabbit of White Chapel."

I was shocked. "What kind of person kills people for a living?! I thought you were a forensic!"

She sighed. "It's a cover. A wolf hiding in sheep's clothing. And don't make it sound like I'm some psychotic serial killer! I don't kill innocent people!"

I looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean? You killed a high school girl… Are you saying she did some sort of crime?"

"That 'high school girl' murdered seven people since last Christmas." Shira pulled out her phone and showed me the pictures of the bodies she took. They were disgusting; I could practically taste the smell of the rotting corpses again. But it appeared that Shira had no knowledge of me following her around before she killed that girl.

I decided to keep my mouth shut about that, and let her continue.

"Could you honestly say that high school girl was an innocent person?" She asked me.

"… No, I can't. But that doesn't give you the right to kill her!" I snapped.

"It's in the job description." Shira looked at me. "I kill other criminals; that is what a vigilante does. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad to kill a criminal; it's a good cause in my eyes."

"You're psychotic!" I growled, cringing at the thought.

"Actually I'm completely sane. I had psychological testing done."

"Yeah right!" I looked at her dead in the eyes. "Why? Why do you kill people?"

Shira turned away from me. "I kill criminals that the law can't touch. I pass my own judgment, I mean, the police had no idea that girl was responsible for the deaths of so many people. Who knows how long it would've taken them? So, I decided to put matters into my own hands."

"By killing her…" I whispered. "You could've turned her in or something…"

"That girl put up a fight. It would've been hard to turn her into the police, and they probably wouldn't believe me." Shira scoffed, crossing her arms. "But anyway, I need to make sure of one thing."

I felt sweat beading down my forehead.

"I need to make sure you won't tell anyone my little secret. Now like I said, I don't feel like killing you, so you have to swear on your life that you will never tell anyone."

"And if I don't?" I asked cautiously.

She sighed. "I had a feeling you would ask that. Well, if you do, I will kill you and finish this once and for all."

Shira pulled out a chain clasped around her neck under her shirt and showed me. It was a necklace with a little bottle; it had a tag around it that said "Drink me". It had a small amount of liquid in it, but from where I was restrained I couldn't tell what it was.

"This is filled with one tablespoon with hydrochloric acid." She showed me the bottle.

"What…?" I looked at her in surprise. "What do you plan to do with that?"

"I end it. It's better than being executed; I'd rather die by my own hands. I don't want the police to feel like they've won."

"You'd commit suicide?!" I asked, horrified. A sane person would definitely **not** think like this.

"Hmph," Shira looked at me, and touched my forehead lightly with the back of her hand. "Think what you want, and I think how I want. I don't want the police to win; I don't want to give them the satisfaction of winning. Also, you're catching a fever… You're horrible at taking care of yourself."

I frowned, "You shouldn't think like that, otherwise people will think you're crazy."

"Well, too late." Shira glared at me with cold eyes. "So, what will it be? Keep your mouth shut or we both die. To live or to die, it's your decision."

I felt a chill run down my spine. I didn't want to die… And for some reason, I didn't want Shira to die either.

"Fine then," I grumbled, looking up at Shira. "I won't tell anyone your secret."

She sighed, she sounded relieved. "Good, now I can let you go."

But then she just shoved the cloth of ether in my face again. I don't know why. -_-

"By the way," She said, as I gave her an expression that said, _Really? Did you **have** to do that?_ She smirked, "You have a lot of muscle for a guy who sits around, and reads manga all day long."

My consciousness faded into nothing. It stayed like that for awhile.

Then I found myself sitting in a chair. I was at a circular table, and across from me was Makoto Naegi.

"Is it just me or have you been forcefully knocked out by chemicals twice today?" He asked me, his golden eyes looking at me in anticipation.

"And how many times have I told you not to do this?" I asked him, wondering why the boy had brought me here. I knew I was asleep, but Makoto somehow could connect to people in their dreams.

"By the way, Matsuda," He said, tapping a deck of tarot cards on the table, shuffling them out of boredom. "I won't personally remember this dream, so don't worry about me knowing Shira Hotaru's identity."

"I could care less." I glared at him. "What do you need?"

"I just had to confirm some things to you." He sighed, "You have until spring to stop the world from ending."

I breathed in slowly. "Why me?"

"You're the closest to the person who's going to end it!" Makoto stared at me, unblinking. His eyes shined brightly. "Well, I know all the details and you don't. But, you have the ability to see into the future, soooo I'm going to leave everything up to you."

"Wait!" I yelled, but the boy's body dissolved into butterflies along with his surroundings, leaving me again in the dark.


	15. Chapter 14: Waking

Chapter Fourteen-White Rabbit

_Waking_

After leaving knocking out Matsuda (again) I left the neurology lab and headed back to my own. I sat at my desk, slightly worried.

_I **really** hope he doesn't tell anyone… _I sighed, turned to my computer, and started to research the Mad Hatter. I even went to the investigation building to get that file.

_"A serial killer who kills people by shooting them, and then hangs the body somewhere random."_

In reality, that was the information in a nutshell, which kind of made me angry. I was also stressing out because Matsuda had found out my secret. I hoped he was okay, considering his condition. Before I left his lab, I loosened the restraints on him.

But the Mad Hatter case bothered me. The Hatter had to have the right to own a gun, and the victims were killed in buildings with lots of people in them, and there was no sound at all. And no one had ever seen the Hatter at all. At first the murders seemed like suicide, but that was scratched off when they found the disturbing message.

Grouchily, I turned off my laptop after a couple of hours. I sat back in my chair and picked up the file and opened it.

_Hey, hurry up and kill someone, Mad Hatter,_ I thought grumpily. _And then maybe I could find out who you are._

"Why are you so obsessed with that case anyway, Hotaru?"

I turned around to find Mukuro Ikusaba, leaning on the door way to my lab. She was crossing her arms, and was glaring at me with her grey eyes.

"And why would you want to know, Ikusaba?" I asked her, getting up from my chair.

She blinked, and put her balance back on her feet. "Well, it seems quite personal. But I kind of doubt that, considering you two probably have never met."

"And your point is?" I asked, looking at her.

Mukuro sighed. "Honestly, I was wondering when the Mad Hatter was going to get to you. Yet again, I have a feeling the Hatter doesn't know who the White Rabbit is."

I slightly stepped back. "What's your point? Didn't the White Rabbit die awhile ago?"

"No, Elizabeth North died. The White Rabbit lives, right Hotaru? And don't even try to deny it, Junko-chan told me how she encountered you."

_Damn it! How many people know my secret now?!_

"Anyway," She continued, pulling out a combat knife and examining it, "It's interesting that Matsuda-kun found you out, right? But seriously, you shouldn't try to take him away from Junko-chan. You kissed him… Did you enjoy it?"

I smirked arrogantly. "Yes, are you jealous I got to him first?" I put my hand behind my back and used it to feel around the desk for something sharp or at least something I could use as defense.

"…..You're not that wise for a person who kills other people." She looked up from her examination of her knife. "To be honest, I'm a little jealous. Matsuda-kun really is an interesting character you know? He was abused, bullied, and tortured. It's really inhumane to take advantage of a person like that-"

I finally found a knife, and tightened my grip on it. "What are you accusing me of?! I didn't even hurt him! And why are you telling me personal information about Matsuda?! It's none of your business anyway!"

Mukuro sighed. "I'm just doing what Junko-chan told me to do. When Matsuda figures out you know a little bit about him, it'll throw him into despair."

"What's with despair anyway?" I asked her, tilting my head slightly, daring to step closer.

"The world wronged us…" Mukuro looked to the ground with sad eyes. "So, Junko wants end it all. And for a fair warning, there are more of us, by the way. More than Junko and I."

"Who are they? And do you really believe your sister's philosophy?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with a sad smile on her face. "Why do you want to know? My opinion isn't necessary in this world."

And then I realized something. Mukuro wasn't a bad person; she was a good person in a bad situation.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut I was still pissed at her.

"Anyway," She turned towards me, "I'm sorry about this."

She lunged at me with the combat knife and practically jumped out of the way. But she then grabbed me and pushed a cloth to my nose and mouth.

I knew that smell anywhere. It was ether. I tried pulling away, but it was a little too late. I collapsed to the ground.

†††

When I finally woke up, I realized I wasn't on the ground. It took me only a second to realize I was pinned to a large target. I was in some sort of dark warehouse, and there were multiple people several meters away from me. Two of them stood in front of a table, and the rest (there were at least fifty to one hundred people) cheered behind some rope connected to wooden poles, as if they were at the circus.

They all wore masks; the face was the same as the teddy bear Junko gave Matsuda. Mukuro was the only one who didn't wear a mask, she stood to the side, watching me her grey, emotionless eyes.

I also noticed I was wearing my White Rabbit costume, mask and all. Mukuro must have changed me and then pinned me to this target. Freakin' pervert…. -_-

The two at the front raised their arms dramatically, causing the crowd's cheers to enact even louder.

"Welcome to the show!" Said the one on the right, who happened to be a girl. "Our special guest is the White Rabbit herself!"

"Show?" I asked, and then yelled at them. "Hey! Let me down from here!"

The one on the left laughed, it was a boy. "Where's the fun in that? Our guest of honor is sure to arrive any time soon! If you run off, he won't come!"

"Who's he…?" I looked around the room; there were plenty of places to come in from.

The girl laughed. "The Mad Hatter of course! He needs to pay the price for not listening to the Mastermind!"

"The Hatter?!" I was surprised. _Why? What did he do? _From speculation, I guess that Junko was the Mastermind. "Get me down here then, I'm supposed to kill him!"

"Hey," Mukuro glared at the boy and the girl. "Can you get started already? I can feel his aura, he's watching. He probably thinks you're bluffing."

"Will do!" The boy laughed, and both the boy and the girl turned to the table.

_He's watching? _I scanned the room, looking for anything that might stick out. Nothing. "Coward!" I yelled grouchily to no one in particular.

The boy and the girl turned back to me. They both had knives in their hands. They then threw a knife each, one near my waist and the other a couple of inches away from my left hand.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, panicked.

The girl giggled. "We're knife throwers! It's all part of the circus act!"

The boy prepared another knife in his hand. "Yeah! If we didn't throw knives, we wouldn't be knife throwers!"

They threw another pair of knives at me, getting closer to my body.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "This isn't some circus act!"

"But once you're in our territory, you become part of the act!" The girl was probably smiling behind that mask.

"Exactly!" The boy agreed, and they both threw more knives at me. One almost hit my shoulder, and the other cut my cheek and ear.

"Well, I hate the circus, so knock it off!" I looked at them in desperation as the wound on my cheek was reopened by the knife.

The boy laughed. "This game doesn't stop until we hit you!"

They aimed the knives at me, and threw them. I braced for impact and closed my eyes. Then I sprayed with warm liquid. I opened one of my eyes, realizing it wasn't my own blood, but someone else's. I looked up and realized there was an arm in front of me with both of the knives pierced into it. A great amount of blood oozed out of the wounds and splattered onto the floor in a grotesque puddle.

The arm of course, was connected to a person. The person turned towards me. "Are you alright, Ms. White Rabbit?"

The person was a guy. He was around my height, and was paler than chalk. He wore a mask that covered his eyes and most of his nose, and the eyeholes were laced over with some sort of fabric so he could see out of them, but anyone else couldn't tell what his eyes looked like. He wore a black button up layered by a blood red vest, a black dress jacket with red trim, and a red bow. He had black pants, combat boots, and wore black gloves.

On top of his head was a top hat. It was decorated with a paper saying 10/6 sticking out of the ribbon, fresh roses that were placed neatly on the sides of the brim of the hat, and a black father which stuck out by the 10/6 paper. He also had to hoisters strapped to his legs, one had a gun, and the other had multiple knives.

That was definitely the Mad Hatter.

Only… He looked a hotter than I thought. And that's saying something considering I couldn't see his face.

He lowered his arm, and took the knives out of it painfully, dropping them nonchalantly on the ground. "This is disgusting… They went bone deep."

A serial killer who doesn't like blood… This is starting to make less and less sense.

He looked back at me. "Hey, are you alright? You look pretty pale."

"Why are you focused on me? Two knives just impaled your arm!"

"It doesn't really matter…" The Hatter mumbled. Everyone looked at the Hatter in astonishment, and then a loud roar enacted throughout the room. "Hey, Ms. White Rabbit, why are they cheering? Does it have something to do with my sudden appearance?"

"I don't freakin' know!" I yelled, looking at him. "Hey, how are you so nonchalant?! You just got impaled!"

He shrugged. "I've been impaled with knives before. It really is no big deal."

I stared at him. "Are you stable? Because I doubt you are."

"Barely."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Figures."

"Well, like I said, it doesn't matter." He turned towards the crowd, and pulled out the gun from the hoister. He started firing and killed the boy. The girl tried to run away, but he just threw a knife at her forehead.

After everyone had left, he turned towards me and shot my restraints down, not hurting me at all.

He looked at my face. "You're bleeding."

I frowned at him. "Says the guy whose arm was hit with two airborne knives."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." He sighed and put the gun back into its hoister.

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise and I felt pain in my side. I cried out in agony and fell to my knees. The Hatter kneeled down beside me and looked at my ribs.

"Shot…" He mumbled. He turned his head towards the sound, and there was Mukuro standing there, holding a gun. "How obnoxious…"

My vision started to waver from the pain. The Hatter picked me up bridal style and started to run out of the warehouse.

"Do me a favor and don't pass out." He said, opening the exit with his foot.

Buuuuuuuuut I did pass out just as he said that. I really wasn't amused; I had been knocked out twice that day.

I woke up awhile later. I was in my dorm room, in my pajamas, no mask, and in the covers. I felt my ribcage area underneath the shirt, it was bandaged up. On my nightstand was a bowl of water that had a bullet in it.

I realized that when Mukuro changed me, she didn't put the bullet proof vest (that I always wear on jobs) on.

Grumpily, I looked around the room. In the corner of my room was a figure, but it was night and it was hard to tell who it was. But I knew it was the Hatter, the hat threw him away and the smell of fresh roses permeated the air.

"So you're awake…" He said, taking a step towards me. "I'm glad you didn't die, that would've been problematic."

"Why do you care if I die or not?" I asked, glaring at him. "I've been trying to hunt you down for the past two weeks."

And it hit me. _Oh shit!_ I picked up a pillow and shielded my face as I blindly searched for my mask. "You didn't see my face, did you?!"

"…. I'm sorry."

"Dammit! I'm going to have to get face surgery or whatever so you won't recognize me!"

"That's a shame… Why let surgeons reconstruct your face when you're already prettier than any girl I've ever met?"

I paused. I couldn't tell if he was being romantic or being unbelievably cheesy. Either way, he just complimented me.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of sarcastic remark?"

"Was that too cheesy? Sorry, you're the first person I've ever talked to wearing this disguise…"

I frowned. "The way you talk sounds like you've talked to many girls."

"I have, but that was seconds before I shot their brains out." He crossed his arms, and sighed.

I growled at him. "Do you always compliment your victims before you murder them?"

"If I wanted you dead, Ms. Hotaru, I would've left the knife throwers to deal with you and then kicked your corpse into a bloody pulp afterwards."

Well, I had no comment to his statement. So, all I could do was stare at him through the pillow. It turned pretty awkward after three seconds.

The Hatter sighed. "It appears you don't want my company…. Then I should get going."

"What about your arm?" I asked. "If I'm not mistaken, it went bone deep. He stayed silent. "I knew it. You were so busy taking care of me; you didn't take care of your own injury."

He held his left arm, the one that got injured. "It doesn't matter if I'm hurt or-"

"Bullshit." I said. I got off the bed, grabbed him by the arm and led him to the bed and made him sit. I then grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Move yourself from that spot, and your dead." I told him as I grabbed the first aid kit. Surprisingly he sat there, watching me gather up first aid supplies.

I grabbed his arm, rolled up his sleeve and grimaced. I could see the bone from his injuries, and it was still bleeding. He grimaced as well, looking paler than his chalk like complexion. I then grabbed a cloth and applied pressure to the injury. The cloth was a towel from my bathroom, and it quickly got soaked in crimson. Eventually the bleeding slowed down, but by then the towel was completely stained with blood. I took some hydrogen peroxide on a clean towel and lightly dabbed at his wounds. It obviously stung, he cringed.

"Man up." I told him coldly. "Of course it hurts; you didn't treat it at all."

I went through the first aid kit, and found a clean needle and stuff for stitches.

I threaded the needle and looked at the Mad Hatter. "If you have a weak stomach, you should turn away."

The Hatter looked at me, but then turned his head. He was obviously afraid of blood and gore, which is probably why he didn't treat it. Then I plunged the needle into his arm. And the Mad Hatter made a whimpering sound like a dog.

I almost laughed because he was such a wimp; it was hard to believe that he was a serial killer. After three or four stitches on the individual stabs, I was finally done and I started to bandage his arm up.

"… Are you done?" He asked quietly, as if trying to sound tough.

"Yeah, I'm done." I said as I bandaged his arm up. "You know, you're pretty skilled for a serial killer to know how to take a bullet out."

"Don't mistake me for just any serial killer." He mumbled. "I'm an assassin."

"I see. That makes a difference." I said, examining him. It actually made a lot of sense. Assassins are specially trained to not leave a trace; I once heard from Wade that they even have guns that have no sound when fired.

"Well, now you can leave." I told him.

"I really don't want to, but I guess I have to…" He got off the bed, rolled down his sleeve and headed towards the window.

I sighed. "We're on the third floor. You could get hurt if you hop out the window."

He then walked briskly towards me. He smiled, and then kissed me on the lips. It lasted for thirty seconds. He was actually a good kisser… And his lips were really soft.

He pulled away and gave me an arrogant smile. "I'll see you later Ms. Hotaru." He then walked towards the window, hopped onto the window sill, and then jumped out. In a panic, I ran towards the window. There he was in a tree, looking back at me, and then he was gone.

That's when I realized something. We were speaking in English the whole time.

_So he speaks English… I'm kind of glad._

Well, I honestly didn't know much about him.

I only knew one thing.

I was smiling like a fool.


End file.
